WIFE SWAP: CULLEN VS CLOVER
by Be.Careful.I.May.Bite
Summary: THE TITLE SAYS IT ALL, FUNNY I SWEAR XX
1. Chapter 1

_**Wife Swap, Cullen's vs. Clovers.**_

_**Howdy y'all, this is a wife swap story, I hope you like it, Please Review and Review!**_

_**EmmyLover19 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Chapter 1.**_

_**Alice's POV.**_

Jasper and I where relaxing on the couches in the front room with Edward, Bella and Nessie. Emmett and Rosalie where in their room, Carlisle was in his Office and Esme was making her way back from the post office.

I peeked out of the window again, FINALLY, Esme was back. She ran to Carlisle's office jumping up the 3 stories to the window. Confusion displayed on her features as she held the thick white envelope in her hand.

I sank into Jaspers chest and blocked my thoughts from Edward, thinking of clothes, nothing suspicious.

Esme and Carlisle where murmuring in his office. I heard the envelope open after a few seconds they flew past us, Carlisle shouting,

"FAMILY MEETING, NOW!" We all got up and went into the dining room.

"Rosalie, Emmett! I don't care what you're doing, down now!" Esme shouted up to them.

Grumbles from upstairs. They were down in a few seconds, looking a bit pissed off. Carlisle and Esme looked mad too.

"Well?" Rose asked.

"Why don't I just read it?" She shrugged and lent into Emmett's chest, which must have been hard on the dining room chairs.

I was so excited, or as Emmett called it, a pixie time bomb.

"Dear Dr Carlisle Cullen,

I have written to inform you that you have been accepted into wife swap."

"WHAT!" Bella, Rose and Jasper.

"Oh, there's more,

We found your entry video rather amusing and extremely interesting. We will pick up Esme Saturday 19th May 2012; she will be going to Oklahoma.

Thank you, Dawn East. Wife swap manager."

Carlisle and Esme still looked mad, Nessie looked excited, Rosalie was glaring at the astounded looking Emmett. Edward, Bella and Jasper looked suspicious. I noticed everyone was looking at Emmett.

"How could you do this Emmett?"

"Too far."

"Not funny man."

"Why didn't you tell me baby?"

Everyone said it at once.

"What? I didn't do it!" He put his hands in the air. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"I didn't!" He whined like a child.

"Sure Em." Jasper said.

"Wait, he's telling the truth." Edward said.

"YES! SEE, I'M INNOCENT!" He did a little victory dance.

"Then who?" Esme asked.

"Jasper?" Carlisle questioned.

"What? No way!"

"Truth." Edward narrowed his eyes.

"Nessie?"

"Nope, I didn't!" She smiled.

"Truth."

"Alice?"

I giggled, "Guilty."

"Truth." Edward growled.

Carlisle wanted to see the video.

_**Emmett's POV.**_

Wife swap, wow! Alice is a genius! Could be a minion, I joked to myself. Eddie laughed at me.

Bloody mind rapist.

I can't believe they all blamed me at first though, thank god or whatever for Eddie and his weird super power which is mostly just super annoying.

"Gee, thanks Em." Eddie chuckled. "And stop calling me Eddie." He growled at me.

"Never! Evil laugh time, MWAHAHAHAHA!" I laughed evilly, maybe I should get a cat, all the bad guys have one that they stoke funny when they're talking to a victim….Eddie laughed so hard that Bella asked him if he was okay, I laughed at him.

Then Alice was back with the video.

_**Carlisle's POV.**_

I can't believe she did this! Too late now, Essie has to leave tomorrow, we got the post late.

We all sat in the living room and watched the entry video.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Carlisle Cullen and this is my entry for wife swap." A perfect imitation of my voice said while looking at our home, now in Alaska. "Let's go inside!"

Alice /I showed all of the rooms downstairs then went upstairs.

"I have 8 children, all adopted, let's see what they're up to." We went into Alice/ Jaspers room, Jasper was lay on the bed reading a sports magazine with his I-pod on.

"This is Jasper, he's 17, he's Rosalie's twin brother, he's been through some rough times and prefers not to speak of is past, he seems quiet at first glance, but he's not once you get to know him, we adopted him when he was 4." Edward/ Bella's room was next,

Bella was reading a book with her I-pod on, she was humming to herself too.

"This is Bella, she's 16, and she likes to read and keeps to herself most of the time. She was orphaned when she was 7, so we adopted her."

Then it was Rosalie/ Emmett's room. Emmett was sat up on the bed, remote in his hands and a head set on, there was some modern music blaring from his I-pod docking station.

"This is Emmett, he's 17, he and his family where mauled by a bear when he was 4, luckily he was saved. He's very loud and fun loving and can seem a bit scary at first but he's a big kid at heart who loves to joke about." Emmett jumped up from the bed then, someone had killed him on the game,

"NO! YOU FREAKING….GOLDFISH!...oh how mature Jerry." He yelled at the screen. He sat back down and started to play again.

"Emmett, have you seen Rosalie?" Alice /I asked him. He didn't take his eyes from the screen,

"Pixie's wardrobe." He said.

We went back into Alice's room then, into her wardrobe.

Rosalie was singing _Christina Perri's A thousand years _while putting her make-up on.

"This is Rosalie, she's 17, she's Jaspers twin sister, and she doesn't talk about her past either. She can be mean sometimes but is a really nice young lady once you get to know her."

The scene changed to the forest then, Edward was pushing Nessie on the swing.

"This is Edward and Nessie, they are twins, both 16, they lost their parents in a car crash when they were 3.

Edward loves playing his piano and listening to music, he can annoy his siblings, mind you who doesn't? He's the most mature but still has a joke once in a while.

Nessie is a ball of energy, she loves to have fun and spend time with her siblings, she loves fashion and clothes like Rosalie and Alice."

The camera moved to the flower garden, Esme was planting some new roses,

"This is my wife Esme, she loves all our children as if they were our own, she loves gardening and spending time with her family, she's 34."

The scene changed again, to Alice picking out some clothes, she was doing the voice over without moving her lips.

"This is Alice, she's 16, she doesn't talk about her past either, we adopted her when she was 6, like Nessie, she is a ball of energy, and like Emmett she is loud despite her size, she is a shopaholic and loves to shop and she usually picks everyone's clothes."

The scene moved to the house again,

"So that's my family, I hope you pick us for wife swap, bye!" The DVD stopped.

Everyone was laughing, maybe we can do this.

_**Dawn East's POV.**_

This will be the best Wife swap yet! The Clovers are so strict and boring whereas the Cullen's are, so entertaining and interesting, and not to mention so god damn hot! I mean, wow!

Most of the kids look older than their Dad says and Esme, his wife seems so much younger than 34! She looks about 27! They must use a lot of products.

I can't wait until we can film them, both of the families. They will CLASH! Our ratings will go through the roof!

_**Millie's POV.**_

I held the letter in my hand, thrilled. So is my husband, Cameron. Wife swap! Sorting out a broken family.

"Children!" I yelled.

They ran downstairs.

"Don't run in the house!" I scolded.

"Sorry." They all hung their heads.

"Accepted." I nodded. "There's something we need to tell you."

They looked up.

"We're going on Wife swap!" I smiled.

"Wife swap?" Tyler asked. " Why?"

"To help a broken family, to show them how a real family works."

"Oh."

They don't even look excited, maybe they don't want me to leave.

"The letter says I'll be going to Alaska. Who knows where that is?" I asked.

No answer.

"Honestly! Go look it up in an Atlas then!"

They rushed off, ah, sweet discipline.

I think the new family will be,

The Father, A drunken man in his 50's who's always down at the bar. The Mother, a druggie stripper who doesn't care. The children, around 4 of them who are rude, uneducated and do as they please.

I'll turn that around.

_**HOW WAS IT? TELL ME SO I KNOW IF TO WRITE MORE!**_

_**EmmyLover19 xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**WIFE SWAP CULLENS VS CLOVERS**_

_**Howdy, this is Chapter 2!**_

_**Esme POV**_

"Kids! Family meeting!" I said at 6am.

They all rushed down and sat at the table.

"Just so you know, I'm not a kid I'm 97" Emmett folded his arms and pouted like he was a 3 year old.

"Yes, but I've been like your Mom since you were 20, so, to me you're a kid." I laughed.

He groaned but smiled all the same, this was what I'm going to miss, the playful fights that we all have.

"Anyway, I've just thought, it will seem very odd that all of you are together, so, you can't be together."

"WHAT?" Emmett yelled, pulling Rose closer to him.

"You heard."

"Not fair." Jasper agreed.

"I know it's not kids, but seriously think about it, so for the next two weeks, Rose and Alice, you will share Alice's room, Emmett and Jasper, you will share Emmett's room, Edward you can stay in your room, Bella you will share Nessie's room." I explained.

Emmett, Alice and Nessie pouted.

"Enough you three, now, Carlisle, you put all of their beds in the basement, Boys you each go to a bed store and get 2 double beds each, I will get the other 2, bring them back within half an hour, got it?"

"Got it." They all jumped up and ran out.

"Girls, you get some bedding and some posters and stuff for everyone's rooms."

"Got it." They ran off too.

They were all back within half an hour, with beds, bedding and posters.

"Right, now kids, I want you to sort out your new rooms, make them look natural, not like they have just been done, okay?"

They nodded and went off vampire speed.

_**Third Person POV?**_

Everything was done, the rooms looked good, it was half past 7 now, Edward and Bella where in Edwards room, spending time with each other, Jasper and Alice where doing the same but in Jaspers office, Emmett and Rosalie where in the forest, hunting and spending time with each other. Esme and Carlisle where in their room. Nessie was still messing with her room, trying out posters in different places.

The camera crew would be there in just half an hour, they were all sad too loose their mates for 2 weeks (apart from Nessie) also they were all sad to see Esme go.

_**Edward's POV.**_

"Why did Alice have to do this?" Bella groaned.

I hugged her to my chest tighter. "It's Alice, what did you expect?"

"Emmett to do it." We laughed.

"I love you Edward Cullen." She sighed.

"As I love you Isabella Cullen." I smiled as she grimaced at Isabella. We kissed for what seemed like eternity.

_**Jasper's POV.**_

"Silly silly Pixie." I laughed into Alice's hair.

"I know, I didn't think we'd get in!" She said.

"Ah well, done now."

"I suppose, I'm going to miss you sooooo much Jazzy." She leant up and caressed my cheek.

"I'll miss you too, but I'll still be here."

"Yeah, my brother." She giggled.

I laughed. "Yeah sis."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

_**Rosalie's POV.**_

I lay on the grass in Emmett's arms. I sat up and looked at him. His eyes where closed and he had a slight smile on his lips.

I crept up and sat on him.

I leant forwards to his ear, "Boo." I whispered.

"Ahhhhh!" He laughed softly as he opened his eyes, they were a soft butter colour from our recent bear.

"I bet the new mom will be awful." I sighed and sat up, still on his chest, he didn't mind.

"Yeah, we'll have to torture her." He grinned.

"Esme said no." I warned him, but smiled.

He shrugged.

I leant in for a kiss, he kissed back and held me closer to him, God would I miss this.

_**Esme's POV.**_

At 10 to 8 everyone was back and we all said our goodbyes, before I knew it I was on the plane. If I was human I would have been crying my eyes out, but all I could do was sit there and think.

I finally arrived at Oklahoma airport at 3 pm. It would take another hour in the limo to get to the new families house.

When I got there , it was a small 2 story house with a neatly trimmed lawn, but with no flowers or vegetables to liven it up a bit.

"It's not very inviting." I said to the camera, as I went inside.

There was a short hall leading off to a kitchen on the right, it was very clean, but cramped. The living room was very much the same, not even a TV! There was a large bookshelf full of thick books and maps. There were a few cheap paintings hung around the room. The couch was small and old and sagged in two spots.

I made my way upstairs, first was the master bedroom, it was small, there was a double bed in the middle of the room, a small TV covered in dust. Two bedside lamps and a small wardrobe. There was a big mirror on the wall too.

"A bit plane."

I shrugged and walked out of the room, the next room was a little girls, there was a single bed with a white duvet set. One single teddy under the covers, a small wardrobe and a mirror on the wall.

"No character in this room."

I walked along.

The next was very much the same, apart from the teddies and this one had a small desk and lots of books, a very smart child lived here.

I found a bathroom next, it stank of bleach. I quickly rushed out. I walked along and saw the stairs to the attic bed room; I wandered up, the camera followed.

The room had a single bed by the window. There were a few drawings tacked to the walls, of people, landscapes, animals, musical instruments, everything really, they were very good.

There was a small wardrobe by the far wall with some clothes poking out. I noticed not one of the children's rooms had a TV or even a stereo in them!

I walked back to the living room and read the guide.

_Dear new Mom,_

_My name is Millie Clover; I'm the proud wife of Cameron Clover and mother of Tyler, Lewis and Sophie._

_Tyler is 14, his room is in the attic, he's going through the rebellious teenage stage so is a little badly behaved at times, but is a good child really._

_Lewis is 12, he's quiet and likes to be alone most of the time, he is very well behaved._

_Sophie is 7; she is mature for her age and knows the rules._

_All children must do their chores and homework, Tyler has a curfew of 7:30 at the latest. Lewis has a curfew of 7pm. Sophie doesn't go out. They must eat their dinner and read the bible on Sundays._

_The basic rules are,_

_No alcohol._

_No drugs_

_No violence_

_No cursing_

_No parties_

_No girlfriends/boyfriends_

_Dress appropriately._

_My routine is,_

_- 6 am- Wake up._

_- 6:30- wake up Lewis._

_- 6:40- wake up Tyler._

_- 6:50- wake up Sophie_

_- 7 am- breakfast._

_- 8 am take the children to school_

_- 9 am- Clean the house._

_-11 am- Make lunch._

_- 1pm- Grocery shopping._

_-2:30- Go home._

_- 3:30- Take children to clubs._

_- 5 pm- Pick them up._

_-5:30- Make dinner while children do chores/ homework_

_-6:30- Tyler and Lewis can go out._

_- 7:30- Sophie's bedtime._

_-9 pm- Lewis' bedtime._

_-10 pm- Tyler's bedtime._

_- 11 pm – go to bed._

_I hope this is okay for you_

_Millie Clover._

"Wow, she's a little strict." The camera man told me they were here.

"Here goes nothing." I laughed.

_**Millie's POV.**_

God! How do people live here? I asked myself, looking outside the window of the limo. Trees everywhere, towering over the grey gloomy sky dripping with rain.

The driver turned into a massive forest.

"Um….excuse me but I think we're going the wrong way." I said politely to him.

"No madam, we are very close now, I know my way, I was here just this morning." He chuckled.

I slumped back into my seat and watched the scenery; it was beautiful but looked cold and wet. Yuck. My home did rain and was usually overcast, but this place took it too far.

Soon we turned a left to a big pat which could probably fit 3 cars side by side. These people must live in a shack! I thought.

Then I realized that it was a driveway, a mile long one!

I turned to my left and saw a huge 3 story white mansion; it looked around 2-300 years old! But had been fully refurbished. I immediately changed my opinion of the family.

The rich father who was never around to spend time with the children. The rich mother who was only known for her looks and relied on the nanny and servants to look after her children. The 2 children, who were around 4 years old, stuck up spoilt brats who did whatever they wanted and nobody cared.

"Spoilt in my opinion." I said as I got out of the limo.

I walked up to the porch and went inside. It was all new, and beautiful, very clean. Every surface was sparkling clean and everything was where it should be. It looked like a model home.

"I don't see the point in all of this." I gestured to the kitchen as I walked on into the living room. The first thing I noticed was a sleek black grand piano set up in the corner. Next was the huge cream couch and the 3 chairs. The largest of the 3 was black fabric with red cushions. It was one of those spinny ones.

Next was the enormous plasma screen TV hung on the wall. I shook my head and looked at the rest of the room. In the other corner was a computer. Then I saw a large crystal lamp by the couch. There were a few expensive ornaments dotted around. Then finally a large glass coffee table in the centre of the room, it had a neatly stacked pile of magazines on it, the top one was a Home design weekly.

"Who needs this stuff?" I shook my head and made my way up the stairs.

The first door was a thick mahogany coloured one a sign hung on it,

_Mom and Dad's room._

_Don't come in, that means you boys._

I smiled at that but also frowned, they were distant from their children, but also had a laugh.

I walked in,

A big four poster bed was in the middle of the room, facing a large plasma TV. There were a few shelves in places, filled with ornaments, certificates and keepsakes.

Next to each side of the bed was a little table, with a lamp on and a book each.

I walked to another door, I gasped. It was their wardrobe.

It was only just smaller than their room, and their room was HUGE!

It was filled with loads of different kinds of clothes, shoes, jewellery, make-up and electronic hair items. I walked out, and spotted a laptop.

"Such a waste." I said as I shut the door.

I walked along the hall to another door with a sign that read,

_Alice/Pixie and Rosalie's/Barbie's Room._

_Thanks guys xx_

Someone had crossed out Alice and Rosalie and swapped it for Pixie and Barbie. That wasn't very nice, but they seemed to find it funny with the, _Thanks guys xx_ comment.

I shrugged and stepped inside.

The first side of the bedroom,

There was a double bed with a zebra styled pattern on the duvet set. A big sparkly letter **A **in pink was hung above the bed.

On the bedside table was a ton of make-up, there was more dotted around the room too.

There was a lot of clothes lying around, folded though, on the bed, hung over the chair by the desk etc.

The other side of the room had a Betty Boop duvet and pillow set. There was another sparkly purple letter above the bed, this one was a **R. **

I looked around this side. There were a few bed pillows scattered around, things that said,

_Sexy,_

_Gorgeous,_

_I heart sleep. _And other stuff like that, some probably belonged to the other girl but they were on this side. This side of the room had 2 body length mirrors and a dressing table mirror, with make-up and hair products all lined up neatly. I walked into their wardrobe, IT WAS BIGGER THAN THE WHOLE ROOM! And FULL! I gasped at it; there must have been over 1000 shoes all together. There was tons of accessories and not to mention, masses of clothes.

"This is ridiculous." I stormed out and looked around the room again, spotting 2 LAPTOPS, a plasma TV and millions of magazines. With all of the stuff you would think it was messy, it wasn't it looked perfect.

I made my way out to the next room; I was beginning to wonder how many children this couple had.

The next door sign read,

_Smelly_

_Bella and Nessie's ^ room._

_Thanks Em!_

_My pleasure! _

Weird.

I walked inside,

The first double bed had a pink duvet and pillow set with the letter Z printed all over it. There were a few teddies on it. The bed had a letter **N **in sparkly hot pink above it on the wall. A pink laptop was on the bedside table and a fluffy black lamp beside it, also some straighteners.

On the desk was a few books and some colouring pencils and make-up. On the wall was a big poster of some smiley faces. I turned to the other side,

Another double bed, this time a more grown up duvet and pillow set, it was black patterns on a white background. This side had books and an I-pod on the bed. Above the bed was a dark purple sparkly letter **B**.

There was a long mirror on this side of the room, like in the other room. There was a kindle on the desk and some make-up and hair things.

Another laptop and a big plasma TV!

I went into the wardrobe begrudgingly. It was very much the same as the other one, but it still took me by surprise.

I didn't expect more rooms but I found another door sign,

_super boring_

_Edward's^ room._

I walked inside, expecting it to be better, what a mistake.

The first thing I saw was a shelf that ran down half the length of the room, filled with records! And CD's. Probably rap. Next I saw a large bookshelf. I didn't bother to look at the titles, there was a double bed with a guitar styled bedding and pillows. This boy obviously liked music. I saw a big sound system by the bed. There was a laptop and a big plasma screen TV.

I walked over to the wardrobe not expecting what I saw.

Like the girls, massive and full, and in sections, there was a sporty section, formal, swim wear, cold weather, hot weather, every day everything! And so many shoes and hats and backpacks, sports bags etc.

"No boy should have this much stuff!" I exclaimed.

I sighed and walked out; I found yet again another door sign,

_Emmett and Jaspers room._

_Emmett smells!_

_Do not!_

_Do so!_

_Of loveliness_

_Whatever._

I opened the door.

The first bed was double and had a south park themed duvet and pillow set. Next to the bed on stands where 2 guitars, one bright red and one a shiny black. There was a sound system and an amplifier next to them. Great.

The bed had a HUGE teddy bear on it!

It had a note stuck on,

_Hi! This is our room, touch any of my stuff and you'll wake up naked in an ice cold river somewhere in Africa, and DON'T TOUCH MY TEDDY!_

_Love from Emmett :D_

_Ps. He means it by the way ;) Jasper._

That was creepy. I shrugged it off. On this side of the room was an I-pod, an I-pad, a laptop and a Nintendo DS!

I went to the other side of the room, there was another double bed with Family guy bedding on it.

He had a drum set on this side, oh dear. Another sound system and more technology plus a kindle and countless other books on a book shelf.

I looked in the middle of the wall then and gasped.

There was another plasma TV and every game system known to man, PS3, X-BOX, Wii etc. There where around 9 9 controllers for each system. About 0 games for each one. Under the TV where 6 big bean bags, Pink, Blue, Purple, Green, Yellow and orange then 2 gaming chairs an red and black one.

"They must all come here to play games." I choked out.

I walked over to the wardrobe,

It was like the other boys, but more! I walked straight back out, the 3rd floor had 2 big studies. I went back to the living room to read the guide,

_Dear new Mom,_

_Hello, my name is Esme Cullen I'm 36 and my husband Carlisle is 37, we have 7 adopted children, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Bella, Rosalie ,Alice and Nessie._

_Edward is 16, we adopted him when he was 3, he loves music. He seems quiet at times but is usually just thinking to himself. He has a bit of a temper at times but don't worry, he should be fine._

_Emmett is 17, we adopted him when he was 4, he is loud and loves to have a laugh. He loves video games and competition._

_Jasper is also 17, we adopted him when he was 4, he is quiet and sweet but be careful when he and Emmett get together, you have been warned, they are master pranksters._

_Bell is 16, we adopted her when she was 7, she is quiet and likes to read but can be naughty too, just not on Emmett and Jaspers level._

_Rosalie is 17, she's Jaspers twin, she came to us when she was 4, she can be moody, but is very nice truly. She loves shopping and fashion._

_Alice is 16, we adopted her when she was 6, she is very lively and loves to shop and having little fashion shows with the family._

_Nessie is 16, she's Edwards twin, she also came to us when she was 3. Nessie is much like Alice, fashion and shopping wise but also like to relax and be quiet sometimes._

_All the kids treat each other like true siblings as they have been together at such a young age, they feel very protective over each other because of what they've been through, so if you offend one, you offend them all._

_They have no specific rules, they clean their own mess. Their curfew is 11pm on weekdays and midnight on weekends._

_They go to bed whenever or when we tell them too._

_My Routine,_

_5am See Carlisle off to work_

_6am Wake Bella and Nessie._

_6 15 wake Alice and Rosalie._

_6 30 wake Edward_

_6 45 wake Emmett and Jasper_

_7am get ready._

_8am make sure the kids are ready_

_8 30 gardening._

_1pm shopping_

_3 30 be home when the kids arrive_

_4pm spend time with the kids_

_5pm Carlisle comes home_

_6pm kids can go out_

_11pm kids are home_

_11pm spend time with the family_

_12am bed (if kids are awake tell them to be in bed by 1.)_

_Food wise, the kids eat when and what they want as their appetite is so varied._

_I'm sure my kids will be well behaved, I will take good care of your family,_

_Esme xxxxx_

"8 CHILDREN! And they do as they please! It's disgraceful! They sound like horrors! A house full of teens!" I ranted until the camera man told me they had arrived.

"Here goes." I straightened myself out.

_**I'm sooooooo sorry that took forever, I was scared I would be getting death threats soon, lol, naw, its long! Well it seems so on my laptop, anyhoo please tell me what you think, any ideas on what should happen are very welcome! REVIEW!**_

_**EmmyLover19 **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Howdy people, this is Chapter 3!yayz xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Chapter 3.**_

_**Millie's POV.**_

A sleek black Mercedes parked first outside of the house.

A young man came out first; he looked around 23, not 37!

He was super pale and had light blonde locks. His angular features where flawless. His eyes where a strange golden colour.

Next was a tiny pixie like girl with short inky black hair, she too was extremely flawless and had the same skin and eyes as the man.

Then came a teenage boy with honey locks. He was flawless, pale and had golden eyes; he looked like he was in pain.

Then lastly came another short girl, she had a strange bronze tone to her long curls, she was pale like the others but had pink cheeks and had brown eyes instead of gold.

The next car parked then, a silver Volvo,

First to come out was a tall teenage boy with that strange bronze hair; he too was pale, flawless and had golden eyes. He looked a lot like that other girl; they must be one set of twins.

Next came another short girl, but was taller than the other 2. She had long dark brown hair, which framed her pale skin and her angular features. She had those strange golden eyes.

Then a super model looking girl! She was tall and had curves in all the right places. She had golden waves to the middle of her back. She was pale and angular with golden eyes. She was breath-taking. She was that other boy's twin, I remembered from the guide.

Finally came a tall muscled teenage boy, with really dark curls, not quite black but darker than really dark brown. They looked striking against his pale skin. He was smiling revealing childish dimples on his cheeks. His eyes where gold too.

They all smiled and walked gracefully towards me, like a movie scene. The father shook my hand, I flinched, ice-cold.

"Hello, I'm Carlisle." He smiled and stepped back.

"Hiya, I'm Alice!" The pixie squealed and skipped over to me and gave me a hug.

"Hello, I'm Jasper, pleasure." The blonde one nodded his head and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Nessie." The small bronze haired girl hugged me.

"Hey I'm Bella." The dark haired girl waved.

"I'm Edward." The bronze haired boy smiled crookedly.

"The names Cullen, Emmett Cullen." The tall one smiled and hugged me. They all laughed at him. I couldn't help but notice how good they all smelt,

Alice smelt like candy and the ocean.

Nessie smelt like wild flowers.

Emmett smelt like chocolate and mints.

"I'm Rosalie." The super model smiled.

"I'm Millie; it's nice to meet you all." I smiled at the brats.

Edward glared at me, issues?

We went into the living room.

Emmett and Nessie immediately sat on the spinny chair and spun really fast.

"Well this is awkward." Emmett yelled in an accent I couldn't place.

"Not to mention boring!" Jasper laughed and jumped on, it was easy to tell his accent, Texas, I wondered why Rosalie, his twin didn't have that accent, maybe she lost it?

"Why don't you tell us about yourself?" Carlisle asked.

Everyone's eyes where suddenly on me.

"W….well I'm Millie, I live in Oklahoma, my husband Cameron and I have 3 children, Tyler, Lewis and Sophie." I stammered.

"That's cool." Jasper said in his accent, shrugging.

"What about all of you?" I asked.

"Well, my wife Esme and I found out we couldn't have children shortly after we married, so we adopted children in bad situations and have treated them as we would our own." Carlisle said.

"That's nice, adopting, no offence, but why so many?" I asked.

"You disrespectin' ma breverin'?" Emmett yelled.

"W…w" I struggled.

"Come at me bro." He yelled like a chav again.

Nessie laughed. "Em, she's not, stop it." She patted his hand.

He laughed with everyone.

"Sorry about that, well, we first adopted when we were 24, we saw more and more unfortunate kids who needed help so we adopted them." Carlisle said, I noticed his slight English accent, they must be from everywhere!

"If you don't mind me asking, where are you all from?"

"London." Carlisle said.

"Texas." Rosalie and Jasper said.

"Washington" Bella said.

"Chicago." Edward and Nessie said.

"Tennessee." Emmett said, yes that fit, it was a Tennessee accent.

"Biloxi." Alice said.

"I was just wondering, you all have different accents." I shrugged.

"I thought I lost mine." Rosalie pouted.

"You have." Jasper smiled.

"Oh, good." She smiled.

"Ver ver good." Emmett smirked doing a Texas accent.

Jasper glared while the others laughed, I even cracked a smile.

"Shut up Emmett! At least I don't think the girls are purty!" He shot back.

Everyone laughed at Emmett then.

"Howdy y'all My name's Jasper, I just love me some sangin' in good ol' Texas." He did a perfect Texas accent again.

Everyone burst out laughing then.

"Oh, come on Em, you say Y'all!" Jasper said.

"And your point is?"

"My name's Emmett and I think all the girls are mighty purty even the boys! Oh no I ain't got no mighty fine problem with you, have I now?"

"No I don't!"

"Do!"

"Don't!" They stood up.

"Do so!"

"I DON'T!"

"Boys." Carlisle warned.

"But Dad." They whined.

"Enough."

"Well hello there, how do you do? I was just having a lovely talk with her majesty in London" Emmett said in a London accent.

"Fine. Sorry Dad that was un called for." He smiled. Carlisle laughed.

"Purty." He laughed.

Emmett groaned but smiled all the same.

That was outrageous! Emmett just disrespected his own Father and Carlisle was fine with it!

"Emmett, Edward can you take Millie to her room please?" Carlisle asked.

"Yar." Emmett smiled and picked up the biggest suitcase, Edward picked up the other glaring at me.

"Right this way." Edward led me upstairs.

"That was so mean, the way you laughed at me Eddie." Emmett pouted on the way.

"No my fault you say purty." He shrugged.

"I don't!"

"Say pretty then."

"I'd rather not." He laughed.

"Exactly." Edward smiled.

We were outside a door that I hadn't noticed on the 3rd floor. Emmett opened the door with his foot. It was very basic. A single bed, a wardrobe and a TV. Boring.

They threw the bags on my bed and ran off.

I unpacked my stuff and sobbed, not caring about the camera, they had put up cameras in each room, but the bathrooms, to keep watch when the crew weren't there.

I wanted to go home and I was stuck in this place.

_**How was it? I'm only stopping now because my laptops running out of juice, I'm sure reviews will help, I really want 4 reviews for this chapter, please, I'll be so happy, I'll even add another chapter for you promise xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**EmmyLover19 **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**YO YO YO! Here's Chapter 4! Wooohooooo! Someone was wondering why Edward was glaring, it's because he was hearing her thoughts, when she was calling them brats xx**_

_**Esme's POV.**_

A small blue Peugeot pulled up onto the small drive way.

The first to step out was a short man, he was around 45.

He was balding; the hair that he did possess was thin and blonde. He had blue eyes and a small nose. His skin was pink and went pinker as he saw me; it was also very oily, like his hair, EW.

The next was a teenage boy, who was slightly taller than his Dad. He had an average build. He had blonde hair that fell above his blue eyes. He was tanned with pink rosy cheeks and a small nose. He smiled at me revealing some blue train tracks on top of his white teeth.

The next boy was shorter and a few years younger. He was blonde too with a small nose. He had glasses over his brown eyes. He too had train tracks. He was tanned too.

The next was a little girl around 6 or 7. She had long blonde hair tied in a ponytail, her skin was tanned and she had rosy cheeks and a small nose. She had brown eyes.

They all smiled and came towards me.

"Hello, my name's Cameron Clover." The man flinched as he shook my hand, it was really clammy.

"Hi, I'm Esme Cullen." I smiled.

"I'm Tyler; it's nice to meet you." The teen smiled.

"I'm Lewis." The other boy said.

"I'm Sophie" The girl lisped slightly.

"It's great to meet you all." I smiled.

We went into the living room. "So tell us about yourself." Cameron said.

"Well, I'm 37; I have adopted 7 kids…"

"7 children?" Cameron interrupted.

"Yes 7, 2 sets of twins."

"That's a lot of kids." Tyler said.

"Yes it is." I laughed. "So what about you guys?"

"Well I've lived here since I was 27, I met Millie, and we got married and started to have children when we were both 31." Cameron explained. That's a little late to have kids I thought.

"Tyler, why don't you take Esme to her room?" Cameron asked, but it sounded more like an order.

Tyler jumped up and led me to my room; I unpacked slowly, missing home.

_**I know it's short, but they had to be boring, in case you didn't know Tyler is supposed to be like really fit and stuff but has braces. Please review I will love you forever if you do!**_

_**EmmyLover19 **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5.**_

_**Helllllooooooooo EmmyLover19 here! I'm a lil' down because I didn't get many reviews on the last chapter *sniff* so I thought, I'll do another anyways because I LOVE writing this fic! Wooohoooooooo so here's Chapter 5!**_

_**Emmett's Pov.**_

I'm not sure I like Millie. She's always glaring/ scowling/ turning her nose up at us. What's her problem? Edward kept glaring at her too, so did Jasper.

_Eddie, meet me upstairs a few seconds after I go up kay? _

I thought towards him, he nodded slightly. I smiled and got up.

"I'm goin' to my room." I ran human speed up the stairs.

Edward soon joined.

_What the hell's her problem? _I thought.

"She thinks we're spoiled rich brats." He growled in sync with me.

"We HAVE to give her what she deserves_." _I said, remembering the camera in the room.

He nodded. "I don't care as long as I'm in." He said.

I smiled.

It was 7:30 when we went back downstairs. Dogface was on the couch reading, Jasper was playing with MY rubix cube! Criminal! Rosie was reading a magazine with Alice. Bella was on her laptop listening to music. Nessie was watching TV. Carlisle was reading a medical log.

"Daaaaad?" I asked Carlisle, we have to call him that for the cameras isn't hard, I sometimes call him that anyway.

"Yes?"

"Can me and Eddie go out please?"

"Sure, where and when?" He smiled.

"Mall, 10 most likely, I'll call if it's later." I winked. Nah, we were going hunting.

"Sure, is it just you two?"

"Dunno, anyone want to come to the mall?" Eddie asked.

"I will." Rose said.

"Me too." Alice and Nessie squealed.

"Count me in" Jasper put MY rubix cube down.

"Mind if I come?" Millie asked.

I opened my mouth to argue when Carlisle gave me the look.

"Sure you can, Dad, Bells are you staying?"

"Yup." Bella smiled.

"Yes, which cars are you taking?" Carlisle asked.

"Jeep"

"Volvo."

Me and Edward said at the same time.

"Both then,

I'll go with Em, so will Alice and Millie, Jasper, Nessie you go in the Volvo with Edward." Rose said.

"Good plan." I winked, I missed her already.

"Race ya!" Eddie said.

"You're on." I accepted.

"C'mon, quick! We need to beat Eddie!" I whined. Rose and Allie were already in but Millie was being so slow!

I groaned.

"And we're off!" I grinned as we sped to the mall. She was making sure we didn't get into trouble. Great, no hunting. I wasn't thirsty yet, I just loved the thrill of hunting and revenge.

"SLOW DOWN! ARE YOU EVEN WATCHING THE ROAD?" Millie roared, pulling me out of my own little world.

"Nope." I laughed.

"I MEAN IT!" she screamed.

I laughed as I reached 140mph.

"Emmett, please." She begged, but I could see in her eyes she wanted to slit my throat HA! Like that would work!

"No, it's still Moms rules until Saturday!" I sang and winked, the girls in the back seat laughed.

Millie screamed at me all the way there. We even beat Eddie!

First we stopped in a clothes shop. Edward and Nessie went off on their own while Jazz and I carried clothes for the girls and Millie looked at the price tags in amazement.

"Guys, why don't you pick out some of your own clothes for once?" Alice said.

I slowly went towards her and put the back of my hand on her forehead, "Are you ill?" I asked.

She laughed, "Go on!"

"Kay!" We gave them their clothes and sped off to the men's section.

In that shop I got,

2 pairs of skinny jeans - $180

4 t-shirts - $109

1 pair of sneakers - $270

1 leather jacket- $78

2 hats- $19

And that's all, only $656 not bad at all.

Jazz got,

3 pairs of skinny jeans- $270

2 t-shirts- $ 40

2 pairs of sneakers- $400

A jacket - $50

3 hats- $21

Altogether, $781, not too bad.

I won't even begin to count what the girls bought, but together they spent $2500. Millie nearly choked when we told her how much we'd spent.

In the sports shop I only spent $469.

Jazz only spent $374.

Rosie spent $237

And Alice spent $ 492

Eddie and Nessie came back then with masses of bags, containing clothes, a camera, an I-pod and stuff for their rooms.

Millie had a fit at us about our money spending; we rolled our eyes at her, what part of Moms rules does she not understand?

_**Millie's POV.**_

When Emmett asked if anyone wanted to go to the mall, I could tell no one wanted me to go but I had to keep an eye on them.

It was awful! I think that in one shop they had spent over $4000!

In the next over $1000!

That was only Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice! The other 2 had gone off!

It was 8:30 now. I wanted to go back, no, I wanted to go home. I was surprised at how much they spent. But they also bought things for one another too, which was sweet I guess but the price!

We went to Nike then,

They spend around $3000. I realised then, they hadn't eaten! It was 9pm! Oops.

"Children?"

"What?" Rosalie snapped.

"How about we get some dinner?" I tried to smile.

"Not hungry." They all said.

"No, I insist, you need to eat."

After 10 minutes they begrudgingly said yes and we headed for burger king.

Rosalie, Edward, Jasper and Alice looked at theirs with disgust. Emmett was picking his apart and laying it all out on his napkin looking like he was about to barf. Nessie sighed and ate hers, wrinkling her nose at it. I devoured mine in seconds.

"Come on children, eat." I encouraged, were they anorexic? Afraid of food? Edward glared at me, so did all the others.

Emmett then put his burger back together perfectly and ate it.

"See, Emmett's eating." I said, he looked grossed out but at least he was eating. I had reached one. Alice sighed and went next. Then Jasper, then Edward. Rosalie kept on switching glares between me and the food. Emmett finished.

"C'mon Rosie, I did it, it's not that bad." He winked at her. She studied his perfect face for a minute then set to work on her burger. She was done in seconds, looking as though she would barf too, like the rest of them.

"Thank you children, I couldn't live with myself if I knew you didn't have dinner." I smiled.

Emmett was attacking his soda now. He finished in seconds.

After 5 minutes he was jigging about.

"I'm goin' to the lil' boys room." He said jigging around. I nodded. He ran there, within 2 minutes he was back looking better, smiling now.

"Oh, it's nearly 10, children we have to go."

"I need the toilet first." Rosalie said.

"Me too." Alice said.

"Me 3." Jasper smiled.

"Me 4." Edward laughed.

They all went and instantly looked better, had the cameras caught that?

I rode with Edward on the way back, he was just as bad as Emmett! It scared me to death.

All the shopping was in both boots, it wouldn't fit in just one. I wonder what Carlisle would say when he found out how much they had spent.

We arrived at 10 on the dot.

Carlisle and Bella were still reading.

"Hey guys!" Emmett yelled, he was carrying a lot of the shopping from the jeep.

"Been shopping?" Bella laughed.

"Yeah, we got tonnes, there's more want to see?"

"Sure."

"My room, 2 mins." He winked and ran to his room. Bella went up with the rest of the brats.

I sighed and sat down, brats!

_**Hiya, sorry that took so long, and it's so short, but here in England it's been sooooo sunny and I've been taking advantage! Evil laugh time MWAHAHAHAHA! Anyhoo, be sure to check out my new fic, Emmetts last breath AND REVIEW PLEASE I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER IF YOU DOOOOOO**_

_**EmmyLover19 **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Heyy! I'm like super sorry that it's been so long, I've been writing a new fic, Emmetts Last Breath, be sure to check it out, anyhoo, here's Chapter 6.**_

_**Chapter 6.**_

_**Esme's POV.**_

I was so bored! There was nothing to do! Cameron went to the pub and told the kids to get on with their homework and that they weren't allowed out of their rooms. I sighed, stupid moms rules, I needed something to keep me occupied, I settled on a book, that should keep me busy, I thought, but it didn't, I just scanned over the pages, not even reading them, in the end I got my mobile out and texted Alice,

_E-What are you guys up to? Xx_

_A-Nothing….xx_

_E-Oh really? What's Emmett done? Xx_

_A-Fine! We've taken her to the mall, Em scared her to death in the car, it was so funny, we've got some really nice clothes and stuff, I've got this really nice necklace for you Mom, it's simple but sweet xx_

_E-Aw, Alice that's nice, tell Emmett to be nice xx_

_A-No can do Esme, sorry but she forced us to eat Burger king! Can you believe that? Oh Em wants to talk to you, love you xx_

_E-Love you too Ali xx_

_**EM-Mom! Save me! She'll be the death of me!**_

_E-Emmett, calm down, what's up? Xx_

_**EM-Well, she made us eat! She tells us off AND I have to share with Jasper! Criminal!**_

_E-I see, but the last one's not her fault, Alice's remember honey? Xx_

_**EM-I guess so, so is her family horrid then, 'cos I hate her! *Growls***_

_E- hehe calm down Hun, I don't really like her husband but her children seem nice, it's really boring _

_**EM- Oh that's cool, or not whatever, anyhoo, Eddie's pestering me for a chat with his Momsie lol, bye Mom **_

_E- Bye Sweetie, be good xx _I love it when they call me Mom, it's so sweet.

_**Ed- Esme, how are you?**_

_E- I'm fine how are you Edward? Coping okay, from what I've heard from the trouble twins she's horrid. Xx_

_**Ed- Trouble twins, I like it, I HATE her.**_

_E- That surprises me Edward, why? Xx_

_**Ed- Her thoughts Mom! They're killing me, I'm sure her emotions are killing Jasper! She's either, Angry or Cynical, ALL THE TIME! I can't wait until you get back.**_

_E- Aww honey, I miss you too xxxxx_

_**Ed- Thanks Mom, we love you, have a good time, have to go now **_

_E- Love you guys too sweetie, bye xxx_

If I was human I would have been crying, I missed them all so much, if I could go home right now I would, but I couldn't, so I was back to being bored again.

_**Millie's POV.**_

God I hate those brats! Carlisle didn't seem to know how much they'd spent. I decided to tell him about it.

"Carlisle?"

"Yes?" He asked, calmly putting his book down on the coffee table.

"Do you know how much they spent today?" I asked, my voice going up an octave.

"No."

"Over $7000!" I choked.

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Oh well, that's okay, lower than usual, maybe there wasn't much open." He shrugged.

"What? They wasted loads of your money."

"They didn't waste it I'm sure, and it's not my money, some may be, but each child has inherited millions from their former families, and a few of them have after school jobs, so they may spend it as they wish."

"But they spent it all on clothes, well mostly, they have loads already." I protested.

"They love clothes; I don't see how that's wrong."

"They have more than they know what to do with."

"No, they will find use." He laughed.

"But…" I began but I heard Emmett yell, "Evil Laugh time, MWAHAHAHA!" then everyone laughing with him.

Carlisle got up then. "Excuse me for a moment." He went upstairs.

"What's going on up here?" He asked.

"Oh, hey Dad! It was evil laugh time." Emmett laughed.

"Fair enough, so what are you all up to?"

"Watching me kick Jaspers ass at COD." They all laughed.

At 11:30 I made my way to bed. I lay down for a full hour, unable to sleep.

"Is she asleep yet?" Jasper asked.

"No, we need to wait, and be quiet Jazz!" Edward hissed, a thump and an "ow!"

What were they planning? It scared me. I tried to read Dickens but it bored me. I sighed and made my way to the 2nd floor bathroom. I heard laughs and whispers coming from Emmett and Jaspers room. I knocked.

"Piss off." Rosalie snapped.

"Excuse me?" I said, shocked.

"What? Did you fart?" Emmett and Nessie said in sync, a high-5 noise.

"I'm coming in." I announced.

"Uh-Oh! Hide it!" Alice squealed.

The boys laughed.

I looked around the room, nobody was here. I looked around,

"BOO!" They all jumped out laughing.

I screamed. Carlisle came immediately

"What happened?" He asked.

"Evil." I hissed, pointing at the children. They all feigned looking hurt and offended.

"I would very much appreciate it if you didn't call my children evil Millie." He looked angry.

"Yeah all we did was say boo Daddy." Nessie stuck out her bottom lip and hugged Carlisle but stuck out her tongue at me.

"Yeah, we didn't mean her any harm Dad." Emmett backed her up, making his bottom lip quiver so he looked like a toddler.

Carlisle left looking angry.

"Ooooo, you made Dad angry." Jasper said.

"Why what happens when he's angry?" I asked.

"Hell breaks loose, aliens and shit, now get out….please." Emmett said.

"Hey! Language!" I scolded.

"What?"

"Hell and Shit, don't say them!"

"Shit is another word for poop and if the word hell is in the Bible, I don't see it as bad, 'cos everything in the Bible is good." He said sarcastically. I left, I was so angry; I had no comeback for that. I went to the kitchen and got some warm milk, when I finished it I went back upstairs.

"Kids, go to bed now, it's late." Carlisle said.

"Kay, night Dad." They all said.

Edward came out from Emmett and Jaspers room in PJ bottoms and a white vest, Nessie with some hot pink silk shorts on and a matching top, Rosalie had a really short black lace night dress that barely covered her butt and showed a lot of cleavage, Bella had a slightly longer green one, Alice had some tiny baby pink shorts on and a tiny tweety bird vest on. Carlisle himself was like Edward, pants and vest.

I sighed at them but I felt a little insecure, I was in my comfy PJ'S none revealing and a light blue with pink polka dots on them, and various stains.

I fell to sleep after another hour, I missed home.

_**How was it? Good Bad? Sorry it's a little short, next one is sure to be longer, please tell me what you think and read my other fics please; it will mean a lot, thanks, more sooooon **_

_**EmmyLover19 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**HOWDY! This is Chapter 7! Thanks for all the #amazic reviews! So here it is!**_

_**Chapter 7.**_

_**Emmett's POV.**_

I'm so excited for tomorrow! It's going to be amazic! We have to pretend to sleep for the next 2 weeks now so we're all going to pretend to sleep how we did when we were human, Alice'll make it up and Nessie'll just sleep.

I'm going to curl up and mumble in my sleep, I always did that when I was human. It's going to be so fun; me and Jazz have a plan, Evil laugh time! Mwahahahaha!

_**Millie's POV.**_

My alarm went off at 5am, it's Sunday for Pete's sake!

Apparently everyone got up at the same time each day! Which is early! I had some time to myself for a while until 5:30 when Carlisle came down; he was wearing casual light blue jeans and a tight fitting white t-shirt with white sneakers. Simple but obviously designer.

At 6am I went to wake up Bella and Nessie.

I knocked on the door, no answer; I knocked again, no answer.

"Wake up!" I yelled, not caring about the others in the house. No response.

I walked in.

Nessie was sprawled all over the bed with the pillow on the floor; she was snoring slightly, like little deep breaths.

Bella's duvet was on the floor and her pillow was above her head, she was murmuring to herself softly.

"Wake up!" I yelled again.

"No!" Bella mumbled.

"Now!"

"Get out!" Nessie groaned.

That was just rude! I stormed over to her and tugged the duvet from her.

"Hey!" She yelled, sitting up.

Bella shot up, wondering what was going on.

"Both of you are awake; now get ready for the day." I said and smiled.

They groaned but made their way to the walk in wardrobe.

I made my way to Alice and Rosalie's room.

I just walked in, expecting the same reaction as earlier.

Alice was upside down on her bed. Looking as if she was in a deep sleep.

Rosalie was covered up to her arms with her duvet and was breathing heavily.

"Get up!" I yelled.

"Piss off!" Rosalie yelled back.

"Language!" I scolded.

"Japanese." She giggled, eyes still shut.

"Very funny, now get ready for the day."

"No!" They said together.

I went to their wardrobe.

"I'll throw all of these away if you don't get up now!" I threatened as I grabbed a few pairs of stilettos.

"My babies." They screamed as they ran over and snatched them away.

I left them to wake up Edward; it was 6:35 now, 5 minutes late.

I knocked on the door, silence.

I walked in, my patience was long gone.

"Come on wake up!" I yelled. I hadn't seen him but he was sat up on his bed on his laptop, still in his PJ's though.

"Hello Millie." He said politely.

"Get ready." I said rudely.

"No." He smirked.

"NOW!" I yelled.

"I don't think so." He laughed.

"Well I do so up!"

"I'm awake." He said.

"Get up now!"

"No."

I walked to his CD collection and grabbed some random ones,

"Now, if you don't get up now, these are going through the shredder."

He was by my side grabbing the Cd's within a second. I smiled and left

I went to Emmett and Jaspers room. I knocked. No answer. I tried to open the door. It was jammed, like someone was holding it, after 5 minutes the force was released and I fell into the room, nothing was behind the door.

When I got to them, Jasper in his duvet breathing softly.

Emmett was curled up in a ball and talking to himself in his sleep, something about penguins?

I went to Jasper first,

"WAKE UP!" I yelled in his ear.

He jumped and flew of the bed, hitting the floor with a soft thud.

He slowly got up, he was just in PJ pants, no shirt, I couldn't help but stare, he was so toned, my heart sped up erratically. What are you thinking Millie? You're a married woman! I yelled internally.

"What the actual hell?" He spat angrily but quiet because of Emmett still muttering.

"Get up and get ready!" I said.

"What time is it?" He asked.

"5 to 7."

"You are late, thank you come again, try tomorrow, maybe you'll get it right." He laughed.

"Get ready now!" I sighed.

"Fine, I'm up." He walked over to Emmett. He had a playful smirk on his face, like the ones my brothers had when they pulled a prank on me, oh dear.

"Emmy?" He asked softly.

" Momma?" He sleep asked.

"Yes it's me sweetie." He held in a snort of laugher.

"Good."

"What's wrong baba?" He asked, using a nickname Emmett had probably told him.

"There's this bitch at home, I hate her."

"There there Baba." He patted Emmett's head like a mother would, part of the act.

"I wish Mom was here, it's crappy without her, and Millie is so annoying, I want to…"

"Jasper stop it! He needs to wake up." I hissed, I didn't want to hear the rest of what Emmett was saying, I hated to be insulted, and no doubt he was about to be ruthless in his sleep about me. I was already hurt by his disrespect yesterday.

Jasper held his hands up in surrender and sat on his bed, smiling, watching.

"Emmett! Get up!" I said.

He turned over, groaning.

"Now!"

No response, after 5 minutes of trying I tried a new tactic.

"Emmett! The house is on fire!" I tried to sound panicked.

"Let the penguins deal with it." He mumbled.

Jasper doubled over with laughter.

I sighed and went closer to Emmett, I pulled on some of his duvet, revealing part of his pale shoulder.

I shook it.

"RAPE! RAPE!" He screamed, still asleep. I immediately stopped.

I grabbed his I-pod docking station and played it full blast next to his ear.

He jumped and sat up in his bed. Looking shaken.

"Call the priest!" He yelled. "I'm dying."

"Get dressed." I yelled.

He got up, he too was shirtless with only PJ pants on, he had so many muscles, like a god. STOP MILLIE! HE'S 17! I screeched to myself.

I left them and went down stairs, it was 7:15 now.

Edward was already down, softly playing the piano.

He was dressed nice, in black skinny jeans and a grey tight t-shirt, with a red baseball jacket and red sneakers.

Bella came out from the kitchen wearing, pale blue skinny jeans, a tight low cut purple tank top and a small leather jacket on. She had little black boots on too.

Nessie skipped down then, she wore a mini white skirt with black leggings and a white shirt with French writing on it. She had little red plimsolls on.

Jasper came down then, he had dark blue skinny jeans with a chain hanging over one pocket and a white button down shirt which revealed a lot of his chest.

Alice was next, she had bright red skinny jeans on with green vans, a white long sleeved tight top on and a tiny leather jacket. She really was a wiz at fashion.

Rosalie came down then, she had white skinny jeans on with a baby pink tight long sleeved top with a love heart on it, she wore a small denim jacket over it. She had red plimsolls on her feet.

Emmett came last.

He had some skinny black jeans on with a tight white T-shirt with a comical picture of a robot on it, he had a black leather jacket on and bright orange vans.

"Nice shirt Em! Did you buy that yesterday?" Alice asked.

"Yep, pretty epic right?" He smiled.

"Do a little turn Em!" Rosalie laughed.

He smiled at her and twisted on the spot. Everyone laughed.

"Ooooo we should have a fashion show tonight!" Alice clapped her hands and squealed.

Everyone groaned.

"Nope, all of you are included, that means you too Millie." She glanced at me.

"Not again Allie." Jasper pleaded.

"No point arguing Jazz." She smiled.

"I'm going for a walk, Em, want to come?" Rosalie asked.

"Sure, can Jazz come?"

"Sure."

"Awesome." Both boys said.

They went out of the door. I wondered what they were doing. No one normal goes for a walk at 8am! Not natural, just weird. There's something wrong with this family.

_**Jasper's POV.**_

When Rose and Em asked if I wanted to come for a 'walk' I said yes. Without a hesitation.

Her emotions are killing me,

Hate,

Confusion,

Snobbyness,

Jealousy,

LUST!,

And hurt.

As soon as we were out, we ran. The cameras didn't come, they stayed because they thought the more juicy stuff would happen at the house. How wrong they were, this was waaaay more exciting, hunting. I bet humans would enjoy watching that, or not.

I actually found a mountain lion and 3 bucks. I also found a large grizzly bear but I didn't drain it, I led it to Em. I ran like a human, Em wasn't far. The bear thought it would get a meal. Nope, it would be the meal.

Emmett would be really happy, no ecstatic that I saved it, mind you he would sulk if I drained it, like he says, "No one touches my bears." Can't really blame him.

When I came to the clearing he had another bear. He was fighting with it. He'd gone shirtless, so he didn't destroy his clothes I guess.

He vanished out of the bears sight. It growled and Emmett jumped on its back.

"Boo." He whispered into its ear. He turned and spotted me, with the bear charging towards me. I grabbed it.

"Aw, Jazz you shouldn't have!" He laughed. "Let it loose!" I laughed and released the bear, running towards Emmett. But I quickly went away to watch.

My bear charged, it rammed into Ems bear, knocking Emmett of it's back, he back flipped onto his feet and folded his arms to watch them fight.

Emmett was enjoying this, way too much.

"Emmett, why do you torture your food?" Bella came into the clearing.

"Revenge!"

"That bear's long dead Em."

"And? Might be related." He shrugged.

"Not a good excuse." She folded he arms.

"Hey! Bears nearly killed me, so I kill them!"

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes.

Rose came back then, when she saw Em her lust was overpowering.

"Rose! Please stop." I begged.

"Oh, sorry Jasper." She smiled sheepishly.

Emmett leaped then, showing off now that Rose was here. He stood between them both. They worked together on trying to maul him. Obviously it didn't work. Emmett walked away, one bear followed, this is what he wanted.

"We have a taker!" He bellowed.

The rest of us sat and watched. It was better than TV, watching someone hunt.

Em hit the bear and beat it to the point of death.

The bear was staggering, he lept onto it and sucked it dry. He licked his lips and threw the bear away, he turned to the other bear, which was still there.

It had seen it all. Emmett took a slow step towards it, the bear turned and ran on all fours into the forest. Em followed, laughing like a kid in Disney land.

Soon we heard his cry of victory, he came charging back, smiling like a 3 year old.

"All done." He smiled and grabbed his shirt and jacket.

"Poor bears." Bella pouted.

He scoffed.

"We going then?" I asked.

"Sure." Rose said.

We all ran back.

"Nice walk?" Carlisle asked.

"It was really fun Dad." Rosalie laughed.

"Good." He chuckled.

"Em, Jazz, you have mud on your pants." My Alice sighed at us.

"Sorry." We hung our heads.

We went to change into identical pairs of pants.

Once we were back Millie was trying to get everyone to eat.

"You all need food!" She obviously doesn't understand that it's Moms rules.

"No we don't, I'm not hungry." Edward said icily.

"Nor am I." Alice agreed.

"What about you 4?" She challenged, Rose, Bella, Emmett and I.

"Um…" Bella began.

"We already ate on our walk, we got a breakfast bar each." Emmett lied.

"Well that's not an adequate breakfast." She argued.

"MOMS RULES!" We all yelled as if reading each other's minds.

_**How was it? Sorry it's short but, well I have no excuse so here you go, How did you like Jaspers POV? Should I do him again or am I crap at it? The next chapter will have more of the Clovers in I swear and it will be posted soon, Love y'all **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey, sorry it's been so long, I've been caught up in my other fics, be sure to check them out please, as promised this has more of the Clovers but also the sexy Cullen's, enjoy my friends xxxxxx**_

_**Chapter 8.**_

_**Esme's POV.**_

This house is so boring! I thought to myself, I'd cleaned and spruced up the place at human speed too while everyone was asleep yet I was still bored, I just lay in my bed wishing that Carlisle would suddenly appear.

The kids even woke up with no problem!

I made eggs for their breakfast.

"What are you doing?" Cameron snapped at me.

"Making eggs?" I asked, confused.

"No no no!" He sighed. "Millie makes porridge for breakfast."

"So I have to throw all of this away?" I gestured to all the food I had made.

"No, I will have that." He snatched the plate.

I sighed and set to work on the porridge, sneaking a sprinkle of sugar in each bowl so it would be a tad nicer for the kids.

They seemed to enjoy it.

"Right, come on, Church time." Cameron got out of his chair and belched. EW.

I noticed that everyone had Sunday best on, I supposed I would do. I had a pale creamy knee length dress on with black tights and black flats. I had my hair wavy down my back and had some silver jewellery on.

I had to sit in the front of the car next to Cameron, he actually stank of alcohol and B.O. if I was human I would have thrown up.

Finally we arrived. The church was small and very cramped. We all bustled in.

It reminded me of being a little girl, sitting in the church again.

"Hello, as most of you know I'm Father Mogern, welcome to the house of God." The old Priest said into a microphone. I found that comical, they used to have to yell to be heard.

"Today we are talking about Goliath and David…." He droned on and on.

I focused on other things such as listening to the birds outside or someone's I-pod that was playing really low.

Soon enough it was over and we went back to the house.

"You take the children home, I'm going playing golf." Cameron ordered.

I sighed and drove the kids home.

They said that they had to do their homework and read the Bible until dinner.

I couldn't wait until next week, my! Were things going to change.

_**Edward's POV.**_

Millie stormed off to get her breakfast while we all laughed, the camera men were snickering too.

"We get to torture the cow today!" Emmett jumped up and down excitedly.

"Emmett language." Carlisle half-heartedly warned.

"Sorry Dad, just excited is all."

"You have no idea how ridiculous that makes you sound, do you?" Bella snickered at him.

"You have no idea how ridiculous that makes you sound, do you?" He mimicked in a squeaky voice.

"And that."

"And that." They carried on.

_Poor kids, God being adopted! That would be awful, Carlisle seems like a pretty cool guy though. That cow though! She deserves torturing, I wonder what they'll do._

A camera man thought.

A scream erupted from the kitchen, I couldn't hear her thoughts properly, they were clouded by her outrage. She looked really pissed. Emmett started to sing the llama song in Arabic in his head. He'd done something.

"Who did it?" Millie screeched.

"Did what?" Em asked sweetly, slightly smirking.

"Oh, it was you wasn't it?" She moved closer towards him, pointing her finger at him.

"What did I do?" He asked.

"You. Put. Bugs. In . My . Food." She yelled.

Silence, then everyone burst out laughing, apart from Millie of course.

"Well, yes. That _was_ me." Emmett was in hysterics on the floor, with Jasper, Alice and Nessie.

I was close to joining them, God did I love my brother sometimes.

"Let us make it up to….you." He guffawed. "We'll take you somewhere." He said between laughs.

"Fine." She huffed. She was pissed.

_**Millie's POV.**_

I was on the war path! Emmett had put bugs in my food. Well in the cereal box and in the milk. I couldn't believe I didn't notice them until a worm nearly went in my mouth! I'm going to kill him. I thought. Carlisle hadn't done anything though, he just laughed with the rest of them, at MY expense!

I hated them. I hated them all!

_**Sort of short I know! But I don't have much time to do this stuff 'cos I have to revise for GCSE'S and crap like that, so I will update soon. Keep reviewing please!**_

_**EmmyLover19 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9.**_

_**Here's more for you guys xxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**Millie's POV.**_

I was on the war path! That little stunt Emmett pulled, soooo not funny. I would kill him by the end of the day, never mind the end of the next 2 weeks! He said he'd make up for it and take me out with everyone, I can't help but be curious.

At 10 am we were all ready to go, I went with all of the girls in the M3. The boys all went in the jeep.

"So where are we going?" I asked. Rosalie smirked.

"Candy Mountain." Alice laughed.

"What?" I asked, trying to be pleasant.

"That's what Em said." She sang.

"He's such a child." I muttered, they all heard me.

"Excuse me." Rosalie stopped the car.

"Rose." Bella cautioned.

"What did you just call my brother?" She hissed.

I decided to elaborate, what's the worse she can do? Spray me with hairspray, make my IQ drop by talking to her?

"Sorry, what I meant to say was, he's an immature spoilt brat, like the rest of you." I spat.

I saw the hate and anger in her golden eyes.

"Rose, calm down." Alice said.

"Look, I'll drive." Bella said, prying her hands from the steering wheel. They switched seats.

"How dare you insult him like that behind his back you little cow!" Alice glared at me.

"So what if he's immature? It's called a personality, maybe you should get one sometime. He's funny and one of the best brothers ever and fyi, like you're not immature, glaring at us and whispering insults under your breath, you're supposed to be an adult!" Bella glowered from the driver's seat as she set off again.

"Emmy just knows how to have fun, so don't you dare insult him, or any of us like that ever again, just crawl back into your filthy hole." Nessie frowned at me.

Rosalie looked too angry to speak, she just shot me evils every few seconds._ If looks could kill._ I thought. I decided to stay silent the rest of the car journey. We finally arrived at, THE MALL! God I hated all of them so much! Every single one of them.

Rosalie hopped out of the car and walked over to the happy looking boys by the jeep. She hugged Emmett really tight, in a more that sisterly way if you ask me, he hugged her back, surprised by the sudden gesture.

"What's up?" He asked.

"That bitch." She mumbled.

"Don't worry about her, what's she done this time?" He sighed.

"Insulted you."

"Oh, that's nothing' to get upset about , I can take care of myself Rose." They smiled at each other.

Jasper chuckled as he walked past, "Like you did with that bear Em."

Emmett glared playfully at him.

"Jasper." Carlisle warned.

"What? Just saying'" He laughed.

"Howdy." Emmett muttered. Jasper frowned.

"Not this again." Nessie moaned.

"You're right Ness, not this again, knock it off you 2, let's go." Carlisle said, leading us the dreaded mall.

_**Sorry it's so short, but I'm working on my other fics, could I also have some ideas of funny stuff they do in the mall? I have some already but I need a few more, if that's okay **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Sorry it's been soooo long, but here's a funny chapter for you xxxxxxxxx**_

_**Alice's POV.**_

I giggled at my vision. This mall trip would be so fun, let's just say I can see Millie's face turning a new shade of blue…

Emmett and Jazz had already told us our roles in this, but we had no idea what each others were so we would be surprised, I tried not to look into the future to find out.

"Why are we here? We came here yesterday?" Millie whined.

"LIAR!" Nessie screamed at the top of her voice.

"Excuse me, how dare you scream at me like that young lady!"

"Excuse me, how dare you speak to me like that young lady!" Rosalie mimicked in a squeaky voice.

"What's wrong with you children?" She sighed.

"No, the question is, what's wrong with you?" I said.

She rolled her eyes like Jessica Stanley would have.

We walked into the first store; Game. Boring! Ah well.

_**Millie's POV.**_

What is wrong with them today? No, what is wrong with them altogether? They're freaks! Wait, I shouldn't say that, I'm a good Christian I shouldn't be thinking these things, but they're so infuriating!

I was interrupted from my thoughts by Alice laughing hysterically, I turned around, and she was rolling on the floor with a game in her grasp she was laughing so hard.

"Alice get up now!" I hissed.

"Touch Dic!" She giggled hysterically.

"Excuse me madam! What kind of language is that?"

"Touch Dic!" She gasped for air; she showed the other children the game, they all burst out laughing too, rolling on the floor. I was earning some weird looks from people. Some were muttering, "Should keep her kids under control."

"No! They're not mine! They're his!" I yelled pointing next to me, I looked to see that Carlisle wasn't there, a 10 year old boy was there looking really confused.

I snatched the game of Alice, sure enough it was a Nintendo DS game called _Touch Dic,_ how childish.

"Get up now!" I growled. They did as I asked still laughing.

"I'm so buying that!" Edward said making a move to grab the game from me.

"No way!" I snatched it away.

"Why? I have the money!" He protested.

"You are not allowed this game! None of you are!" I screamed.

"Not even me?" Emmett pouted.

"Yes, not even you!"

He looked shocked then hurt, and then he screamed, he wailed and wailed in the middle of the store! Like a 3 year old! He sat down in the middle of the floor and pounded his feet and fists into the carpet, wailing really loud!

"Emmett! Stop this nonsense now!" I hissed.

"All I wanted was a game, but Mommy won't let me buy it! With my own money!" He sniffed to a member of staff trying to calm him down and flirt with him.

"Oh, what game did you want?"

"I only wanted the new Dora game to help me with Spanish, but she said no!" He sobbed.

"What's going on here?" Carlisle appeared.

"Nothing Dad." Emmett jumped up and smiled, acting totally normal again, the crowd we'd earned looked at me with disgust. I was so embarrassed! Mortifying.

"DOBBY BE FREEEEE!" Jasper yelled before they all ran out laughing like hyenas.

"What in God's name was all that?" I yelled.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Bella asked, looking confused.

"What? Bella quit it come on!" I yelled.

"Umm, go away please, I have no idea who the hell you are."

"Is this lady bothering you?" A security guard said to Bella.

"Yes, she just came and started yelled at my siblings and me." She batted her eyelashes at him; he blushed but turned his attention to me.

"I think you should leave miss."

"Excuse me!" I asked, taken aback.

"Oh dear, please don't do anything officer, I'm sure she won't do it again, I was just terribly confuddled on why she was yelling at us all, you see Alice here is quite scared of loud noises, I must have over reacted to her." She puckered her lips and made her eyes really big. He blushed even more.

"If you're sure Madame." He stuttered.

"Thank you officer, it's okay Ali, she didn't mean it." She hugged the scared looking Alice.

"No problem madam. Have a lovely day." He nodded and left. They burst into more laughter, even Carlisle!

"And you said I couldn't act!" Bella poked Edwards arm.

"Proven wrong" Edward laughed.

I was fuming. "I could have been arrested!" I screamed.

"So?" Rosalie glowered.

I groaned and turned my head.

"Where now?" Nessie asked.

"Pandora!" Rosalie squealed.

The boys groaned.

_**Bella's POV.**_

Pandora was crap. Bleh! We must have spent half an hour in there! Emmett seemed to like it! Scary right. He said he liked the way everything sparkled, how it was all so pretty, I think he was trying to make Rose ignore his stupidity because I saw him looking at engagement rings when she wasn't looking.

"Emmett! Pssst Emmett!" He jumped.

"Hmm?" He turned around.

I whispered in his ear.

"Are you doing what I think you are?" I asked.

"Yep, wait what are you thinking?"

"Proposing to Rose again?"

"Yeah, not yet though, in a couple months." He shrugged.

"Oh, I think she'll like that one." I pointed to the simple gold band with a big square diamond in the middle which was slightly pink but under the light set of rainbows.

"Perfect Bells!" He gave me a bear hug.

"What are you looking at?" Millie came over.

"Um, these necklaces, I'm thinking of getting one for our Mom." Emmett said, pointing to the necklaces above the rings.

"Oh, which one?" She asked.

"I don't know, we're just looking." He shrugged.

She stalked off looking for someone else to harass I guess. Emmett took her distraction and went to the cashier. He was talking in a really hushed tone so I decided to distract Rose.

"Hey Rose, how about we pull a prank on this bitch?" I asked.

She smiled, a gleam in her eye.

"How?" I don't know, come outside so we can plan?"

"Sure, where's Em?" She asked.

"Looking for a gift for Esme I think." I lied.

"Oh, okay." She shrugged.

"Idea! Come with me." She grabbed my arm and dragged me to a small store and bought a bottle of water.

"Rose, I don't understand, how is this a prank?" I asked.

"You'll see, the boys do this at school all the time."

"Bella! Bella! Is that you?" A familiar nasally voice yelled.

"Oh no." I sighed, I put on my best fake smile and turned around, awful sight. A pregnant Jessica Stanley, Mike Newton and a child that resembled them both, he looked around 6.

"I can't believe it's you, you haven't aged a day Bella!" Mike said, trying to hug me. I carefully dodged it.

"Hi guys! How are you?" I layed on the sarcasm heavy, they didn't seem to notice.

"Fine, have you and Edward split then?" Mike asked, hopefully.

"No, we haven't and never will thank you Mike." He looked disappointed.

Rosalie snorted. "What about you Rosalie? You and that steroid junkie split?" He asked, oh dear, Mike, start running.

"You did _not _just go there Newton, _Emmett_ and I are still together, always have and always _will._ I don't think you should be flirting you know, since your wife, the mother to your children is right there." She smiled and folded her arms.

Jessica glared at the now scarlet Mike, "Goodbye Mike, see you at the hotel." She growled and pulled their son away. "Come on Harry." She stalked off.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"So, what brings you guys here?" Mike asked.

"Visiting family, you?" I giggled.

"Ski Holiday." He sighed.

"Oh, well it was good seeing you Mike." I said, turning away. He grabbed my arm.

"Bella wait, please just come out with me to Nino's , the restaurant, just down the street, to catch up you know?"

"No, 1. I'm happily married 2. It's obvious you're trying to get me to cheat on Edward 3. You have a family to think about EW 5. It's not been that long Mike, 7 years is hardly any time."

"Oh, okay Bella." He walked of looking glum. Me and Rose burst out laughing.

"Oh Mike!" Rosalie sang. He practically ran over.

"Yes."

"Close your eyes and come real close." She whispered. He did, looking eager.

She turned around and picked up a pug dog, it's owner looked annoyed but Rose winked at him.

She lifted the pug to Mike's face, it started licking his lips, Mike kissed back, but he opened his eyes when he heard us laughing.

"What the hell?!" He jumped back wiping his face. Rose put the pug down and said seriously,

"Nobody calls my man a steroid junkie!" I burst out laughing at Mike running off.

We high fived.

"Good dog." She patted the pug on the head.

"Thanks for your dog." She winked at the owner.

"Any time." He stuttered.

We walked off to the restrooms then and emptied the water bottle,

"Watch and learn Bella." She filled up the bottle with toilet water then twisted the cap on so it looked like it hadn't been opened. She washed her hands and we set off back to find the others.

"Where have you two been?" Millie put her hands over her hips.

"_Mom _lets us go off on our own, and we told Dad, we went to get you some water, you looked thirsty." Rosalie shrugged.

_**How was it? Good, bad? Please review! Could I have 4 reviews please! I have uploaded a new fic, just a one shot, about Rosalie Emmett Bella and Nessie, it's called private time! I think it's good so please check it out. Thanks, see ya next time! : )**_

_**EmmyLover19 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hiya, sorry it's been so long but here's Chapter 11 at long last!**_

_**Chapter 11.**_

_**We walked off to the restrooms then and emptied the water bottle,**_

_**"Watch and learn Bella." She filled up the bottle with toilet water then twisted the cap on so it looked like it hadn't been opened. She washed her hands and we set off back to find the others.**_

_**"Where have you two been?" Millie put her hands over her hips.**_

_**"Mom lets us go off on our own, and we told Dad, we went to get you some water, you looked thirsty." Rosalie shrugged.**_

_**Edwards POV.**_

_Enjoy toilet water bitch! _Rosalie thought.

Oh my God! They did not do that! Genius! Millie snatched the water off Rosalie.

_They think they can apologise with a crappy water bottle? Well think again children, I'm going to make you work for it! _Millie thought.

"It's toilet water guys!" Rose whispered so low that Millie couldn't hear. We all smirked.

"What?" Millie asked.

"Mushrooms!" Jasper yelled.

Millie looked at him strangely and carried on opening the bottle.

_It looks a bit weird. _Millie thought but shrugged it off.

_OMG! THIS IS GONNA BE HILARIOUS! _Emmett practically squealed in his thoughts, disturbing.

She brought the bottle to her lips and took a long drink, we all did our poker faces, dying not to laugh Carlisle tried to look disappointed but he was having just as much of a hard time not laughing as were.

Millie swallowed the water looking disgusted. That's when Emmett and Nessie burst into laughter.

"What the hell is that?!" Millie spat.

"Water." Rose said innocently.

"What kind, it's revolting."

"Oh I just picked it up in the restrooms." She smirked.

She looked pissed. "Anyone could have drank from this! You found a bottle of water in the restroom and made me drink it!"

"No, we made a bottle of water in the restroom." Bella said.

It took a few seconds until she understood.

"You fed me TOILET WATER?!" She screeched.

We all nodded.

_Oh my gosh! Genius kids! I'm so going to do that to my boss!_ A camera man thought, smirking at Millie.

"You knew about this?!" Millie roared at Carlisle.

"Not at first but by the time I was told it was too late, they're just kids let them have fun." Carlisle smirked, he was playing the role of the easy going father at the moment, it was funny looking at the world through Millie's eyes everything was clouded red.

"AT MY EXPENSE?!"

"Oh lighten up Millie; I'm sure you kids are the same." Carlisle said.

"No they are not! They would never do something as humiliating as this to me! They respect me as a mother, as an adult and as a human being, unlike your 'kids' they have no respect what so ever! My children are perfect they would never even dream as being as disrespectful as this lot!" She ranted at Carlisle. I saw a flicker of anger in Carlisle's eyes, that was very rare, but no one insults his family.

"Is that because you don't allow them to have fun Millie? Sure what my kids have done is wrong and they will be punished or it but if you didn't expect this after all that you have done to them then you truly are ignorant!" Carlisle argued. "Oh and my kids do respect myself and their Mom because we respect them, you can't expect respect if you don't give it to them can you? Because that's hardly fair Millie." Wow! I'd never seen Carlisle so angry! Everyone else looked shocked too. I lightly kicked Jaspers shin to calm Carlisle down. To be honest Jazz had probably accidentally made Carlisle that angry because sometimes it was hard to not radiate emotions. The anger Millie felt Jazz must have passed on to Carlisle accidentally.

_Crap sorry. _He thought to me.

Millie stormed off but we obviously had to follow. We got to some benches (I know! I have no idea why they put benches indoors! Probably for the lazy humans)

"Kids, sit down." Carlisle said calmly.

We all sat down on 2 benches.

"Now what you did was wrong, I know not all of you did it but I want you to answer me honestly who was going to do something just as bad or worse?" Carlisle asked.

We all raised our hands.

"Alright, now I'm going to have to punish you all." He sighed. "Don't worry I'll let you off for good behaviour soon." He added at vampire speed.

"Emmett, Jasper, No video games. Alice, Rosalie, Nessie, No online shopping. Bella you have to go shopping with Alice later. Edward no piano." He smiled apologetically.

"Sorry Dad." We all said and hung our heads.

"Apology accepted kids, now apologise to Millie."

"Sorry Millie." We didn't hang our heads though, we weren't sorry.

"Let's go!" Carlisle smiled, that's a great thing about Carlisle, he doesn't hold grudges, and he forgives easily.

Millie looked annoyed that we'd been let off so easy but carried on walking anyway. We went into the cinema.

"What shall we watch?" Carlisle asked.

"Ice Age 4!" Emmett, Alice and Nessie all said.

"No!" Me, Bella, Jasper and Rosalie said.

Carlisle laughed.

"Batman!" Jasper said.

"No! Batman's boring Jazz! Superman's so much cooler!" Nessie said.

"No, you're both wrong! The hulk is obviously the best!" Emmett stuck his tongue out. "I mean he's a big green guy who yells 'SMASH!' what's not to like?"

We rolled our eyes at him.

"How about Diary of a wimpy kid? That's child friendly." Millie suggested.

"But we're not children." Bella said. "I have one! TED! We've been wanting to watch that for ages!"

"YES!" We all agreed.

"But that's a 15!" Millie protested.

"We're all over 16! Alice is the youngest and she turned 16 3 months ago." Jazz rolled his eyes.

"Let's go and watch it then." Carlisle said and got his wallet out to pay for the tickets. "Kids, go get some popcorn or something." He handed us each 10 bucks, including Millie.

We all got popcorn and a drink.

When we were in Em insisted we sat at the back of the movies so 'we could see better' as if he wanted to throw popcorn at people.

Emmett started laughing suddenly, Millie tried to ignore him, thinking he was attention seeking.

"What?" Nessie asked him.

"I remember the first time I came to the movies, I came to watch Dracula in 1931!" He whispered quietly, we all burst into laughter.

"Are you serious?" Jazz was holding his sides because of all the emotions of everyone else.

"Yep then I went to watch Frankenstein, then um King Kong." He laughed.

"What are you all laughing about?" Millie hissed.

"The shape of popcorn, it's like a golden puff of cloud so hard yet so sort and delicate it…." Emmett began.

"Oh be quiet!" Millie hissed.

"Charming!" Emmett feigned being offended. The movie started, tons of people were in the theatre but a group of girls were being really noisy on their phones, Nessie threw popcorn out of Emmett's bucket at them yelling "SHUT UP!" At them.

"Nessie! That's so rude!" Millie scolded.

"So's talking in a movie shhh!" Nessie laughed.

Millie kept tutting at every rude reference in the movie which was really annoying.

_It's sooooo not fair! They get to snog why can't I? _Emmett thought towards the couple snogging a few rows down from us.

He threw handfuls of popcorn at them, when they didn't stop he sneaked down the rows and lay on the floor behind their seats. He pulled on the girl's hair and clothes lightly.

"Freddie! Something just touched me!" The girl squealed. Emmett rushed back.

"Shh babe nothing touched you." Freddie tried kissing her again.

"No!" She pushed him away. "I'm leaving! I swear something just touched me!" She stood up and stomped her foot.

"Shhhh!" We all shushed well all meaning all of us excluding Millie and Carlisle.

She stormed out with Frankie on her tail.

_That took care of them! _Emmett thought proudly to himself.

After 10 minutes Jasper got bored. He started thinking of things to do; he didn't want to throw popcorn like Emmett did so he decided on a puppet show.

"Edward! Help me will you?" He asked. I rolled my eyes but stood up.

He held his hand up to the projector and made a rabbit.

"One day there was a rabbit called Robert, he was a naughty rabbit so the crocodile decided to teach him a lesson." He said in a squeaky loud voice.

I took my que and made my hands into a crocodile shape and followed his instructions through his thoughts.

"Robert you have been a very naughty rabbit! I'm going to eat you now!" My crocodile hand slowly crept up to Jaspers rabbit. Everyone in the movies was really confused now and angry.

"Oh no Mr crocodile! Please I'll be good from now on!"

"Very well Mr Robert Rabbit!" My hand left and I sat back down.

"And the moral is, don't be naughty or a crocodile will come and eat you!" Jasper yelled and sat down laughing.

Emmett was howling with laughter at us, so was Bella, Alice, Rose and Nessie. Carlisle looked amused but Millie looked furious.

So we got dragged out of the movies only 40 minutes into the movie! Ha! That means more annoying her at the mall!

_**Sooooo how was it? More soon I swear, REVIEW PLEASE! Oh and any suggestions on what I should do next!**_

_**EmmyLover19 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**HI! Sorry for the wait, **_

_**MikkiRoseHale: I will use your idea soon but not yet : ) xxxx**_

_**As I promised, here is some Esme for you as I feel I've been neglecting her side of the story a bit, so here you go!**_

_**Esme's POV.**_

_Monday._

_Tick Tok Tick Tok Tick Tok _I was going to scream! Waiting for the right time is so annoying, usually time flies by at home, with Carlisle being Carlisle, Rosalie and Alice arguing over shoes, Bella quietly helping me out around the house, Jacob and Nessie keeping me busy buying more food (We haven't seen Jacob for a while though as he was unwillingly back in La Push to help Sam out), Jasper and Emmett's pranks, Edwards beautiful music, but here, it was boring!

Cameron was snoring like a chainsaw crossed with a pig! It was all I could hear. Finally my alarm clock buzzed, I waited 10 seconds then 'woke up' and got out of my bed. I slowly got showered and dressed then went to wake up the children.

They were easy enough to wake up, no trouble, kind of strange actually since once Emmett actually pretended to be asleep so he would be late for school, Jasper said I had to 'wake him up' otherwise he wouldn't get up. It was amusing actually, I missed home.

I made the children's lunches, well the yucky ones first slipping a note in saying, _Throw this one away, Esme xx _

Hopefully they would find the other one I made,

PBJ sandwich, a homemade cupcake and cookie, Crisps, An apple, and some sunny D, instead of, Ham sandwich and a plum.

I hope they liked it.

I made the revolting looking porridge with the sprinkle of sugar in and got them some milk to go with it.

Cameron came downstairs first, He had a business suit on but to me he still looked like a slob. I tried not to wrinkle my nose.

"Morning beautiful." He winked then belched.

"Good morning Cameron and I'm Esme." I said frowning.

Tyler came down then looking nice in his jeans, t-shirt and white sneakers. Then Lewis was down in jeans and a shirt looking a bit geeky but fine. Then Sophie came down in a skirt and top.

"What do you think you're wearing young lady?!" Cameron yelled.

"A skirt Daddy." Sophie looked scared.

"No daughter of mine will be seen looking like a slut!" He yelled.

"Cameron! She's only 7! Don't call her a slut!" I said.

"Like you can talk Esme! Don't tell me how to discipline my children!" He spat.

Sophie started to cry.

"I'll take her to find some other clothes." I said, picking Sophie up and taking her to her room. We found her some jeans instead and I did her hair so it was flowing freely down her back.

I heard Cameron yelling from downstairs.

"Is he always like this Sophie?" I asked.

She nodded. "Daddy doesn't like us in the morning."

"Oh I'm sure he likes you, do you think it's just a bad mood?" I asked, trying to convince myself.

"I guess so." She shrugged.

We went downstairs just as Cameron slammed the door to go to work.

"So kids, when do we need to be at school?" I asked.

"In a half hour, we need to set off in 5 minutes." Lewis said.

"I don't want to go." Tyler yawned.

"I think you should, you might have a nice surprise." I winked.

We set off walking to their schools,

"So any clubs tonight?" I asked.

"I have football practise." Tyler said.

"Cool, what do you guys want for dinner?" I asked.

"Don't know, whatever you want Esme." Sophie said.

"Nice surprise then?" I asked.

"Sure."

They went off to school, leaving me to do nothing, yet again. I went to the store and bought lots of recipe books and ingredients.

_Later that day._

The kids were all home and we decided to make Pizza, which cheered them all up, all until Cameron came home about 6pm, drunk.

"CHILDREN! GET HERE NOW!" He yelled.

They exchanged a weary look but went to the hall. I followed them out.

I won't explain what he did but let's just say he ended up with a busted nose and a serious lecture on why you shouldn't raise a hand to a woman, especially if that woman is Esme Cullen.

_**Emmett's POV.**_

Aw! I really wanted to watch that movie! But the puppet show was funny, I liked that naughty rabbit, maybe me and Rose could use that later, wink wink. I gave Rose a suggestive eye brow raise, I knew she was thinking the same because she smiled and winked at me.

Edward rolled his eyes at us. "Don't do anything stupid." He whispered to us, we chuckled.

"How about we split up? It's annoying going around in a huge group." Millie complained in that nasally monotone.

"Great idea!" Jasper jumped up in the air punching a fist above his head, strangely out of character. It was hard to contain my laughter.

"Yeah, Me, Jazz, Alice, Rose and Millie will go in group amazing and Dad, Edward, Bella and Nessie will go in group loser!" I teased.

"Sounds good." Rose said.

I put her with, Jazz, Rose and I as we were the most intimidating to humans, but I let Alice come too for Jazz.

"I know where we can go." I said smiling at Millie.

"Okay…." She looked weary.

_**Sorry it's short but I will try to update ASAP! Love y'all! REVIEW! Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hey! After the awesome**_ _**response from you guys I decided to post a new chapter!**_

_**This chapter was Rosalie-Bellatrix-are- awesome's idea,**_

_**Chapter 13 (I think?)**_

_**Millie's POV.**_

"Where are we going?" I tried to ask Jasper politely, he hadn't done much to irritate me today.

"You'll see." He smirked.

I wanted to wipe that smirk right of his perfect face, with a kiss. _MILLIE! STOP IT! HE'S 17!_ I yelled at myself.

I felt really small; I was in between Emmett and Jasper who were a good foot taller than me. I think they knew their effect on me as they were smiling widely.

"Close your eyes Millie." Alice smiled.

"No, no way." I glared at her.

"Rose! Scarf please." Alice gave me a sickly sweet smile.

Without realising it Emmett had me in his steel like grip, my hands behind my back. Rosalie smiled while she tied a scarf around my eyes; I felt fabric being tightened on my wrists too.

Emmett let go but I couldn't move my hands from behind my back.

"Children! Untie me this instant!" I screamed.

"It's just a game. Mom lets us play games with her all the time." I heard Jasper say.

_**Rosalie's POV.**_

Aw! I really liked that scarf! No fair, now I have to burn it. Wait what did Emmett tie her wrists with? I looked around and glared at him, he was seriously tormenting me now it was his belt.

"What? I couldn't find anything else!" He raised his hands in surrender.

I rolled my eyes at him. Millie was still throwing her little hissy fit but at Jasper now.

Emmett grabbed Millie's arms lightly and guided her to our destination, the sex shop! Evil laugh time! Mwahahahaha! Wow I really am spending too much time with my husband.

"Where are we?" Millie asked.

We snickered; we were in the dildo section.

I grabbed one and put it in front of her mouth as Alice untied my scarf.

She screamed when she saw what was by her mouth.

She tried to run, looking hilarious with her hands behind her back. Emmett ran human speed and grabbed her.

"Don't run, have fun here." He whispered menacingly, a real turn on for me. After this is over I'm going to kill him.

"Why would you bring me here?" She hissed at us all.

"Well, have you ever used this?" I asked, shaking the dildo.

She blushed but shook her head.

"Or any of this stuff?" I asked, gesturing to the whole shop.

"No I haven't!"

"That's why then, you're boring, you need to have some fun." I smiled, making sure I had a wicked look on my face.

"Look, I don't need any of this!" She protested.

Ha! She has no idea how much she does.

We got her to look at each and every product and we even gave her a quiz on all of the objects, outfits and pills! It was hilarious! She was fuming by the time we got out! Mainly because we got her a membership there ha!

We met the others by a clothes shop.

"How was everyone's time?" Carlisle asked.

"Brilliant." Emmett smiled.

"No it was not it was dreadful." Millie whined.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked, but he knew, he had been listening to us.

"They took me into a sex shop!" She seethed.

"Oh, did you find anything you need?" He asked, fighting a smile.

Millie sighed and stormed of. Again.

_**Esme's POV.**_

The next day Cameron brought flowers home for me as an apology. I laughed lightly.

"If you think that will help, you truly are a fool like my ex-husband Cameron!" I was moody and grumpy. Well why shouldn't I be, he re surfaced lots of memories of Charles that I would much rather forget, he even looked a bit like him!

It chilled me to the bone that he could do that especially when he was on camera! It sickened me. In front of his kids too!

I had to calm Sophie down after that episode and she told me that he'd never even done that before.

"I'm really sorry Esme, it won't happen again."

"You're damn right it won't Cameron! If it does I'll tell my Carlisle, and believe me you won't like him when he's angry!" I said calmly, for impact.

Carlisle rarely got angry, but when I was upset he could be scarier than the Hulk, I giggled at the thought of Carlisle all green yelling,

"FANG SMASH!" or something.

I sighed and got up.

"How about we take the kids to the park?" I asked.

"No. They must do their homework!" He looked angry again. Bad temper or what?

"Fine Cameron, enjoy your dinner." I left the room, the rest of us had a nice take away (well nice for them, not me ) but I made Cameron an eggplant stew top heat up, I used to have to eat that as a human and it was positively revolting then so it should be now.

_**Sorry it's so short! I just have to do some ironing and crap like that, if I have time to upload later I will, Review? *smiles sweetly* **_

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hey! Sorry it's been a while but I've been so BUSY! Here's Chapter 14!**_

_**Chapter 14.**_

_**Cameron's POV.**_

I felt so bad about what I had done to Esme, but I have to say when I slapped the beauty it didn't half hurt! Really! I even have a bruise on the inside of my hand. THE INSIDE! I mean, who has a bruise on the inside of their hand. I went to the hospital about my nose, it was broken, perfect. He didn't look like it but she sure can hit a guy!

I felt so bad, I even tried to apologise but the look on her face was like the look when I started to raise my hand, the look of remembrance, pain, anger and readiness. I felt like she had had this done to her before, she said her ex-husband didn't she? So it had. Well I must have brought back some pretty bad memories for her. Poor girl.

"Esme?"

"Cameron?" She said coldly, I had learned in my few days with her that she is very sweet and caring, but not with me, not after that.

"I just wanted to make it up to you." I said, feeling like a child.

She turned around from chopping carrots, an expectant look on her gorgeous face.

"Well…I um." I stuttered. "Would you like help with Dinner?" I asked.

"Well, that would be against the rules, I'm the Mom for the week so I have to do it, thank you for your concern Cameron." She said sharply, but some of her sweet caring voice leaked out. Some.

"No problem beautiful…" I began but was cut off by the fire in her darkening eyes.

I gulped in fear. _In fear! _This was new, fear of a woman.

Well off to the pub I go, to drown my sorrows. Wow I sounded like my Grandpa when I said that.

_**Millie's POV.**_

I would kill them! Every single one! Even Carlisle, honestly he was sometimes just as childish as them.

_Did you find anything you liked?" _I mimicked in my head. Edward snorted a hidden laugh.

"What?" I whipped around to face the smirking Edward with a harsh glare, it made him laugh more.

"Nothing." He choked out, composing himself.

I arrowed my eyes at him and carried on walking.

"Ooooo, let's go find something for Dad!" Alice squealed lowly to Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett, so Carlisle wouldn't hear I guess. He smiled slightly as if he had heard though. Weird, he was out of hearing distance; I was practically next to her and barely heard her!

"What shall we get him?" Jasper asked, sounding older than he actually was, even I don't say shall!

"How 'bout the new COD game?" Emmett grinned.

"Is it purdy good Em?" Jasper smirked. Emmett whacked him in the gut, smiling.

"You bet Jazzy-kins"

"No, that's what you want Em." Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Ooooo, let's get him a kiddies doctor's set from me!" Emmett said excitedly. He got some funny looks. "As a joke! I'm not a retard!"

"Emmett! Don't use that word!" I scolded.

"What? The word that? That would be very hard that would be, wouldn't that be hard?" He joked.

I sighed loudly muttering curses under my breath. We passed a fountain.

"Enough is enough." I heard Emmett say.

_**Emmett's POV.**_

"Enough is enough." I said to get my families attention as we walked by the fountain.

I moved so I was on the left of Millie, she as expected shrank away from my presence of being so very close. Perfect. I extended my arm gently and pushed. She screamed and her arms flailed about. The look on her face was frantic and she attempted to stop herself, but she was going whether she liked it or not!

Her legs slipped from underneath her.

SPLASH! Water flew everywhere, all us Cullen's took a step backwards, to avoid the water. Everyone in the mall was staring and laughing.

Millie emerged from the fountain, her clothes stuck to her skin, outlining the rolls of fat, her dyed blonde hair looked like dreadlocks, her extensions had fallen out, and her makeup was running. She looked like an angry wet panda! It was brilliant. AND all on camera.

"EMMETT!" She screamed.

**I started to sing, **_**That's not my name by Ting Tings,**_

"_Four letter word just to get me along_

_It's a difficulty and I'm biting on my tongue and uh_

_I keep stalling, and keeping me together_

_People around gotta find something to say now_

_Holding back, every day the same_

_Don't wanna be a loner _

_Listen to me, oh no, I never say anything at all_

_But with nothing to consider they forget my name, ame, ame_

Jasper started to sing with me,

_They call me girl_

_They call me Stacey_

_They call me her_

_They call me Jane_

_That's not my name_

_That's not my name_

_That's not my name_

_That's not my name _

_They call me quiet girl _

_But I'm a riot yeah _

_Maybe Joleisa_

_Always the same_

_That's not my name_

_That's not my name_

_That's not my name_

_That's not my name"_

Even Edward and Carlisle were joining in, just us guys then, Mine; Eddie's and Jazzy's wives were looking at us in disgust, lust and amusement. We started to dance then, me in lead. Hey! I did start the song!

"_I miss the catch if they throw me the ball_

_I'm the last kid standing up against the wall_

_Keep up, falling, these heels they keep me boring_

_Getting glammed up and sitting on the fence now_

_So alone all the time at night_

_Lock myself away, listen to me, I'm not_

_Although I'm dressed up, out and all with_

_Everything considered they forget my name, ame, ame_

_They call me girl_

_They call me Stacey_

_They call me her_

_They call me Jane_

_That's not my name_

_That's not my name_

_That's not my name_

_That's not my name_

_They call me quiet girl_

_But I'm a riot yeah_

_Maybe Joleisa_

_Always the same_

_That's not my name_

_That's not my name_

_That's not my name_

_That's not my name"_

Eddie, Jazz and Carlisle did the whispering bit. Whilst I did the proper singing bit, people had their phones out now, taking pictures and videos. Like they needed too, this would be on TV in a few weeks.

"_Are you calling me darling?_

_Are you calling me bird?_

_They call me girl_

_(Are you calling me darling?)_

_They call me Stacey_

_They call me her_

_They call me Jane_

_That's not my name_

_That's not my name_

_That's not my name_

_That's not my name_

_They call me quiet girl_

_(Are you calling me bird?)_

_But I'm a riot yeah_

_Maybe Joleisa_

_Always the same_

_That's not my name_

_That's not my name_

_That's not my name_

_That's not my name"_

We started to laugh at the end.

"THANK YOU ALASKA!" I screamed like a rock start at the end. Millie was fuming. Ha! Angry wet panda. AWP for short.

_**Millie's POV.**_

I felt awful and so god damn angry. Then Emmett, he starts to sing! Of all things! Then the other boys join in!

I have to admit they all have amazing voices. I mean really! Emmett's voice is so deep you don't think he would be able to hold a note, but he even did the really high ones no problem. I was half angry and half in awe at their performance. Mostly angry though.

"Emmett! I swear to God!" I spat.

"One sec." He held up his index finger at me and got out his phone, he dialled a number.

"Yeah Hey, I have someone who has something to say to you." He waited a minute. Then handed me the phone.

"What the hell am I doing with this?" I yelled.

"You said you had to swear at God, so I got him on the phone, Duh!" He looked at me as if _I _was mentally challenged.

"You are an idiot." I threw the phone at him. He caught it but he let it drop.

_**Rosalie's POV.**_

That was hilarious! Oh my Gosh! I laughed so hard, but I needed to quickly jab Em in the back when he caught the phone, he realized and let the phone drop. I mean we needed to keep up the human façade. He looked angry immediately.

"You broke my phone!" He yelled at Millie when it smashed.

"I didn't! You did you silly child!" She yelled. No one and I mean no one talks to my Emmett like that!

"Yes you did you Cow! You threw it at him!" I spat.

Carlisle grabbed my wrist.

"Rose, calm." He breathed.

Jasper sent me waves of calmness. I instantly felt better.

Emmett was still demanding a new phone of Millie after 10 minutes. Carlisle's doctor side came out then.

"Millie, we need to get you dry and in some new clothes, or you'll catch something." He said seriously.

She scowled at him in response.

"We'll take care of her Dad; I'll take responsibility for my immature actions." Emmett said, hanging his head, but I could see the mischievous smiled on plastered on his face.

"Yeah, I'll come with you Unc…Em." Nessie said, almost slipping up.

"Yeah, I'll come too." Jasper said.

"I'm coming!" I announced.

"Me too!" Alice said, smiling, already seeing what was going to happen.

We all set off with 2 camera men following us. The other one stayed with the others.

We went into _Boots. _God knows why, Emmett and Alice's idea…God save us…

_**How was that?! BOOMTINGS!LOL, anhoo, please leave a review! Lol that rhymes. **_

_**EmmyLover xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**See! I'm updating more, kind of lol :D**_

_**Here's Chapter 15!**_

_**Chapter 15.**_

_**Millie's POV.**_

I was freezing! Why the hell would Emmett do that? It's just down right stupid! Why? We were in _Boots _now. Emmett and Jasper went off in search of a sales assistant.

"Millie?" Alice asked.

"What?" I asked coldly.

"Jeez. I was just wondering what moisturiser do you use?" She asked me.

"I don't use moisturiser." I said.

"Obviously." Rosalie muttered.

Alice smirked but carried on. " Really? Everyone needs to use moisturiser! Even men do!" She said in shock.

"No they don't."

I laughed at her silly comment.

"No! They do! Models do it! And Emmett and Jasper did that one time, but they had no idea how! Remember Rose!" Alice laughed.

"Oh my God yes! Edward told them it would improve their manliness! That was hilarious!" Rosalie laughed.

"Well we're getting you some moisturiser then Millie." Alice said as she threw some fancy designer moisturiser in her basket.

"Alice, I need some new eyelash curlers, they broke." Rosalie said.

"Again?" Alice raised her eyebrows.

"Yes again, I'll go grab some." She rushed off.

Waste of money. I sighed, I was wet and really cold. When will they get me dry?

_**Emmett's POV.**_

I had an amazing way of getting her dry! Not like that! Perv. Still, I told Jasper and we did Evil laugh time together.

I heard the girls talking about moisturiser, I guess Jazz did too because we both shuddered.

"Excuse me, but do you work here?" I asked sweetly to someone who _obviously _worked there.

"Yes I do, how may I help you?" She purred, trying to be seductive, I held back a grimace. I heard Rose growl from across the store. Ha!

"Well, you see we have had an incident with a fountain, and a moody cow and.." I was cut off by Jasper.

"Basically we need to buy 4 high powered hair dryers." He said quickly.

"Oh, Okay..I'll sort them for you right now." She winked at me. Creep.

"Yeah Um.." I cleared my throat, I was very uncomfortable here. "Thanks."

We got the hairdryers and the girls got all their beauty crap.

"Right, so we'll go and get Millie some new clothes, Boys, you dry her off." Nessie said like a solider.

"Yes Ma'am." I saluted.

She rolled her eyes but giggled. Ah my young niece, well at least her and Jacob aren't doing anything, yet. I had to add, I'd walked in on them making out, then accidentally my mind let it slip to Eddie boy, BY ACCIDENT!, he went mental at Jacob, then ME!, then Nessie. Why me though? I didn't even _do _anything! Ah well, that's history now.

"So what size clothes are you?" Rosalie asked Millie.

Millie went red.

"What?" me and Jasper asked, not understanding.

"Ten…"

We all gave her funny looks, she was _not _at 10, Rose was an 8 sometimes a 6! Millie was a _lot_ bigger than Rose. I knew Alice was a 6 and Nessie was a 10 as well.

"Psst Millie, they're on about clothes, not shoes." I snickered.

The others laughed.

"20! Okay! Sometimes 22! Happy?!" She screamed.

"Jeez Touché touché!" I held my hands up.

Rosalie snorted but tried to disguise it as a cough.

"Okay, meet you here in 30 mins." Alice said, trying not to giggle at Millie's outburst.

"So when are we getting me dry?" Millie said impatiently.

"Right now." I smiled brightly, hoping to scare her by showing my teeth. Human instinct worked as she looked at me in fear. It was amusing.

"Jazz, hand me….._the hairdryer…._" I said in a creepy voice.

Jasper smirked and handed me 2 of them, still in the box.

I tried to open it, God damn it! Jazz couldn't open his either. Millie was obviously getting colder. Now I hated her and all but I do care about humans. I mean I have a vampire doctor for a Dad, he's bound to rub off on me.

"Jazz, we need to get her dry!" I said frantically. I think he was accidentally sending me frantic emotions.

"I know! They won't open!" He hissed.

We could have just used our vampire strength, but there was a camera to think about.

I then spotted exactly what we needed, _The Gun Shop._

"Wait here!" I yelled and ran (human speed) across to the store.

I fished out my wallet, I knew my licence was here somewhere! I dug inside and finally found it. My gun licence! I practically heard the choir of angels as I took it out.

I grabbed a gun and some bullets.

"This please." I smiled.

"License please sir" A guy said in monotone.

"There." I held it up and handed him the $900.

I ran out of the store back to Jazz and Millie.

"YOU GOT A GUN!" Millie roared as I took the gun out.

"He has a license." Jazz rolled his eyes.

I put the boxes on the floor and shot at the top, so I wouldn't hit the actual hair dryers. They were the latest tech so had batteries instead of wires.

Screams went through the mall as I shot.

"IT'S OKAY! I'M JUST OPENING HAIRDRYERS! EVERYONE STAY CALM!" I yelled at the top of my voice, which is pretty loud to be honest.

I put the gun back in the bag and opened the hair dryers proudly.

"YOU ARE INSANE!" Millie yelled.

"Wait, don't they say that you're crazy if you don't know you're crazy, but I know I'm crazy, which means I'm not crazy. So does that mean I _am _crazy?"

"WHAT?" Millie screeched at me.

"Nothing, just wondering." I shrugged and got 2 hair dryers, handing the others to Jazz. "Millie, stand still." I instructed.

We aimed the hair dryers at her, she got dry within 20 minutes but still looked crap.

We got so many funny looks though. Well mostly Millie. Some people even took pictures. Honestly it' s like 2 guys can't attack a woman with 2 hair dryers each these days! Criminal!

_**Alice's POV.**_

I told the girls what Em and Jazz had done. I mean a GUN! How stupid can boys are? Well not stupid, just don't think things through, Jazzy and Em are really smart guys, just don't think!

We bought Millie some nice clothes, but it was hard to find them in her size to be honest. It was hard not to buy tons of stuff for us girls but Nessie stopped us. Pout. We rushed back to the boys.

Millie looked pissed. Jazz and Em were laughing.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Emmett here thought it would be funny to scare me to death!" Millie crossed her arms.

"What did you do Em?" Rose smiled.

"I made her think I was about to shoot Jasper." Emmett was holding his sides in laughter.

"It wasn't even funny!" Millie yelled.

"Oh but it was, young grasshopper." Emmett retorted.

"What? I'm older than you!" Millie said, questioning Emmett's sanity.

"It's just a phrase that he learnt when he was growing up." I said quickly.

"Yep, in Tennessee they use it all the time!" Emmett lied with me.

"Sure." Millie narrowed her eyes.

I handed her the shopping bags with clothes in. She went into the bathrooms to get changed. I had to say she looked alright in decent clothing. Well she looked better. Even though her face was thoroughly disgusted. Her hand kept pulling on the shirt so it didn't stick to her stomach.

"See! You look great!" Nessie forced a smile.

_**Esme's POV.**_

I was thinking about forgiving Cameron. _THINKING _about it. It reminded me of Charles. He would hit me then come back with all the flowers, apologies and that, I would forgive him, and then it would start again. It was all a big cycle. I did NOT want that ever again. I wouldn't. It scared me. I had let a human scare me. How stupid.

"Esme!" I heard Tyler yell from the living room.

"Coming!" I yelled back, I wasn't used to yelling, my family would hear whether I was speaking

I put the potatoes on the boil and headed to the living room.

"What is it?" I asked softly.

"Can you help me with my English please?" He asked politely.

"Of course, what are you doing exactly?" I asked.

"Wuthering Heights." He groaned.

"Ah. Well I know that one. Infact one of my daughters, Bella, is obsessed with that book, she must have read it a thousand times, at least!" I laughed.

"Maybe you could get her over here to help." He smiled.

"I wish I could, but I can't so you're stuck with me I'm afraid." I laughed.

We worked on his homework for an hour until Cameron came home, I had made dinner, Cottage Pie, it was now in the oven. I was just helping Tyler with the last of the essay when Cameron came in.

"Hello Es…" He stopped when he saw Tyler and I doing homework. "What is going on here?" He boomed.

"I'm helping Tyler with his homework, is that a problem?"

"Yes! Millie says that the children _must_ do their homework alone and in their rooms!" He yelled.

"Sorry Dad." Tyler hung his head.

"No Tyler, I don't see the problem here Cameron, he was stuck on his homework so to help him with his _grades_ I helped. Now how is that such a problem?" I burst.

"Because it's not rule change yet!" Cameron yelled, that's when I smelt the alcohol, calm down Esme, it's just alcohol, he won't hit you. I chanted to myself. I knew he couldn't hurt me but just the memories were bad enough, when I looked at him I saw Charles' smirking face. He looked like him, Blonde hair, greasy skin. Only Charles had hazel eyes, not blue. It shook me to the bone.

I decided to stop arguing, I needed to avoid Charles.

"Tyler, your Dad's right, go and finish your homework in your room." I said, I'm sure I even sounded scared. This is what I was like when I was first changed.

Cameron smiled smugly, then he turned regretful.

"D-did I scare you?" He asked.

"No. Dinner will be ready in 10 minutes." I said as I rushed to my room.

_**Carlisle's POV.**_

The trip to the mall was a DISASTER! The kids were misbehaving but wow did Millie deserve what she got. I was really proud when Edward told me Jasper and Emmett was getting worried about Millie's health, the 2 of them would probably be good doctors, without the blood though. I don't think they would have the patience though, apparently they were going crazy. I really wanted to see that.

After a few more hours of the kids shopping for clothes to torture Millie I told them it was time for us to go.

They agreed reluctantly. Millie looked as if she would eat dog poo to get out of there. Which I suppose meant she hated the mall.

When we got home the kids put all their shopping away, including the gun Emmett bought. I had a feeling I was going to have to confiscate that soon.

_**Sorry it's short, well it is 6 pages! Wow! Still I'm writing more as soon as I upload, I have some good ideas! But please tell me more in reviews! I felt so sorry for Esme in this chapter! REVIEW! Even to say something about Narwhals, I don't mind! Just review please!**_

_**EmmyLover19 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Howdy! Told you! Ha! This will be an all Cullen chapter! I kind of need some ideas on what to do with Esme next, so could you help me with that? Anyhoo, on with the show!**_

_**Chapter 16.**_

_**Millie's POV.**_

We got back at 6pm! We hadn't even eaten lunch! Never mind Dinner! I was starving! None of the others seemed to be at all! It got me nervous how they could just not eat.

"So what's for dinner?" I asked curiously.

"Mom usually cooks or orders dinner, or we just don't have it." Alice shrugged.

"Well what should I cook?" I asked.

"Food. Duh." Emmett and Nessie said together, high fiving.

I rolled my eyes at them.

There was a knock at the door. I went to answer it.

A really tall (and when I say tall I mean a few inches taller than Emmett) man around 20, with dark copper skin and ebony black cropped hair stood there a big grin on his face. He was shirtless, in only cut-off jeans, he even had a tattoo!

"Yes?" I asked.

"Hi, I'm Jake?" He said it like a question.

"And I'm Millie, how may I help you?"

"Erm." He looked like he was thinking of some excuse. "Is Emmett in?" He asked.

_**Jacob's POV.**_

I asked for Emmett because if I asked for Ness there would be no way this woman would let me in.

"Jacob! My brother from another mother! Come in bro!" Emmett ran to the rescue, obviously catching my lie and helping me out. We were actually good friends but he hated it when I insulted Blondie, probably because he'll get yelled at if he laughs.

"Hey Buddy!" I grinned.

He came over and pulled me into a man hug, I had actually got used to the stench.

"Come in pal!" He beamed. "Millie, this is Jake, he practically lives here when he's not visiting old family, aren't ya pal!" He was talking like a modern teen now which seemed odd as I knew he was an actual teenager in the 20's/30's.

"Thanks Em, so what you up too?" I asked.

"Kicking Eddie's ass at _Space Marine_, care to join?" He laughed.

I let myself in, past Millie who was now in shock at our grand performance.

"JAKEY!" Nessie yelled, jumping into my arms when I came into the living room.

"Hey Ness!" After all the welcome backs and a dirty look of Blondie it was practically a normal evening, I would have to share with Edward, great, just perfect. But Jasper and Emmett were already sharing and would have no room for me.

"Hello? We still need to have Dinner!" Millie yelled at everyone.

"Oooo Dinner, I'm starving, shall we have pizza?" I asked.

"Yay! Yummy." Nessie squealed.

The Cullen's looked at me with disgust at the thought of pizza.

"No, healthy food." Millie said.

In the end she made roast dinner, it was crap compared to Esme's cooking but it was food, I ate most of the Cullen's, I think Edward and Jasper dared Emmett to eat all of his because he even asked for seconds. It was really funny because we all ended up having a HUGE food fight, with me catching the food in my mouth, it was hilarious. Millie went mental!

I set up camp in Edward's room for the night.

_**Emmett's POV.**_

I 'woke up' at 4am with Jasper. We sneaked into our closet really quietly, I texted the others to get up no too, not Jake though, he would be grumpy if we woke him up. I felt a bit ill to be honest, I let it slide, I guess I was hanging around with humans too much.

We found our army uniforms, Jasper got his old uniform on, but took of all the badges that indicated when it was from, I got one that I ordered online. We got our rifles and major hats.

At 4:30 all of us were downstairs, Carlisle had gone on a quick hunt though.

The others were in army uniform too, not majors like Jazz and I though. Ha!

"ATTENTON!" I screamed.

"YES SIR!" They all yelled back, they snapped their feet together and saluted in sync. Wow!

I gave a look to Jasper and grinned. He smiled back.

"You're going to go mad with power." He whispered.

"Have you ever tried to go mad without power, no one listens to you." I quoted the Simpsons, he shook his head at me.

"SOLIDERS!" I screamed again. "ARE YOU READY?!"

"SIR, YES, SIR!" They all yelled.

Jasper did a ton of army speaking which involved a lot of grunts and porn star sounding noises, it was sort of disturbing. I just marched up and down the living room like a solider, it was really fun. I wanted to be a solider in the First World War but my Momma said no, well I was 3 when I asked and that was 1918…..so yeah.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" Millie screeched at the top of the stairs at 4:40.

"SOLDIERS! AIM!" Jasper barked. The others turned and aimed their rifles at Millie, she screamed.

_**Millie's POV.**_

I was stood at the top of the stairs with 4 people aiming guns at me, one person yelling at them dressed in a major uniform and another person pacing mumbling about the First World War in another major uniform! I was in a mad house.

"SOLIDERS! ARM DOWN!" Jasper yelled. They all dropped their aim and ran off upstairs laughing, as if it was totally normal.

"Em. EM!" Jasper yelled, getting Emmett's attention.

"Yeah, hmm? Sorry, I was out of it for a sec there." Emmett ran off upstairs too.

I could just stand there in complete shock at them all. I was officially in a mad house. Jasper ran off too, laughing.

At 7am I yelled for the children to get ready, no answer.

I barged into Bella and Nessie's room, no one there. The next rooms were empty too. Just Emmett and Jaspers room was left, I barged in. I heard loud groans. What the?

Emmett was curled up in a ball groaning loudly, everyone was crowding around him. I rushed in.

"What is going on here?" I yelled.

Emmett groaned, clutching his muscled stomach. I couldn't see his face though.

"Everyone move!" I yelled. They all listened for once and stepped back.

_**Edward's POV.**_

Jasper and I felt really bad now. Emmett was vampire ill. It's when a vampire eats a lot of human food and won't throw it up for a while. We had dared Emmett to have seconds of dinner last night and not throw it up to prove how manly e was. He was vampire ill now. Great. We didn't think about that. He was acting up a bit though, he was thinking through a plan that I really wanted to do myself, it was amazing. But he really was ill.

"I don't feel well!" Emmett screeched at the top of his lungs.

_**Emmett's POV.**_

I seriously felt sick! Like I needed to throw up badly but couldn't. But I did see the potential in this. I winked at Rose when no one was looking, she uncertainly winked back, not knowing what I had planned.

"Emmett? Can you sit up?" Millie asked me.

I sat up , but stayed curled in a ball, I hated being like this. Why oh why did I eat the broccoli? Why god why? Ha! Still why? Oh yeah, because I'm stupid I opened hair dryers with a gun for god's sake! That was pretty funny to be fair, I mean when else would I get to buy a gun? Never Rose would _never_ let me. Evil Laugh Time, MWAHAHAHA!

"I've called Dad." Nessie said. I smiled, I don't know why but when you don't feel good having a parent there makes you better, always has, it works when you're a little kid with nightmares too.

I winked at Rose again then 'fainted'.

"Emmett oh my God!" Rosalie screamed, but then caught on to my wink.

I stopped breathing.

"He's not breathing!" Rose screamed. Whoa! She was such a good actress.

"Rose! Do CPR!" Edward screamed, hearing Emmett's thoughts, he knew Emmett's plan I guess. All this for a kiss, I rolled my eyes at my funny husband.

I leant down to Emmett's lips and 'breathed air into him' no I snogged the life out of him, but I had to remember to stop and 'get his heart beat going'.

"You're not doing it right!" Millie yelled at me. Bitch! Move I'm kissing my man!

She pushed me and obviously for the stupid cameras I had to move of my husband. Grrr.

She instead knelt by his side, bending her lips down to his.

_**Millie's POV.**_

Rosalie wasn't doing CPR right at all! I mean, he wasn't breathing yet! I pushed her out of the way and bent down to Emmett. I got lost in my thoughts. I started to breathe air into his lungs but ended up kissing the Greek god of a boy. His lips were so hard yet so soft. He started breathing immediately and screamed when he opened his eyes to see me there.

He scrambled to his feet faster than normal with a look of shock and fury on his face.

"SHE KISSED ME!" He yelled.

"YOU KISSED HIM?!" Rosalie screeched.

"NO!" I yelled back, knowing full well I had, and enjoyed it, a lot.

"YES YOU DID! IT WAS DISGUSTING!" He yelled. "AND I STILL FEEL SICK!" He wailed.

Everyone supressed a laugh. But still glared at me.

"Here you go Em." Alice handed him a bin.

He started throwing up into it.

Carlisle burst into the room, looking frantic, he was in his work stuff. He was really sexy in that lab coat.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Emmett's ill and Millie kissed him." Everyone said at once but it sounded like a fuzzy radio.

"Wait, what?" He looked confused.

"Damn broccoli." Emmett muttered then threw up again.

"You ate broccoli?" Carlisle sighed.

"They dared me!" He protested.

"Boys! Honest to god what am I going to do with you? Do you feel better now son?" Carlisle bent down to Emmett's level, as he was sat down.

"Yeah, I guess." Emmett smiled. "But that perv kissed me when I fainted!" He pointed a finger at me.

Carlisle's head shot around to face me.

"You kissed my son?" He asked, looking disgusted.

"No." I protested.

A chorus of "she did Dad!" 's erupted.

"Kids, go to school please, I'll call and say why you're late." Carlisle said. They all nodded and left. "Em, do you want to go to school?"

"Yep, I want to be away from her." Emmett said, looking at me in disgust.

"Okay son, if you feel ill again, just call me on my cell."

"Will do Pops." Emmett laughed.

"How many times Emmett? Do not call me Pops!" Carlisle laughed slightly.

"You and I will talk later." He snapped at me, that emotion on his face didn't suit him at all, I suppose he was hardly ever angry, I mean he was always so calm.

I gulped in actual fear! I knew I had kissed Emmett, I would have kissed Edward and Jasper if I could have. That in itself was awful, I was a married woman and they were all under 18! I could be locked up! I would just have to deny it. I knew it was wrong but I wanted to see if Jasper and Edward had the hard yet soft lips too.

_**Edward's POV.**_

Oh my God! That was hilarious!

We were all laughing in the car still.

"SHUT UP!" Emmett growled. It made us laugh even more. He would never live that down, if only he'd started to breathe sooner. I laughed again. No doubt Jasper was laughing in his and Alice's car, the rest of us were in Emmett's jeep.

"Still, what should we do to her tonight?" Nessie asked.

_**Hey! Sorry that was mostly about Emmett, but I couldn't help it so sorry all Edward, Jasper and Carlisle fans out there, that was an Emmett only thing. But I will do some other chapters very soon, just put some ideas in a review or even a PM maybe both lol. Still I know that gun thing was stupid but it just came to me, I think that it was one of those impulse moments, we all have them lol :D lol, Still REVIEW ME IDEAS PLEASE! I LOVE YOUR IDEAS AND OPINIONS! I will not do another chapter until I reach 99 reviews if you don't mind me being greedy, I think that's only about 6 reviews, I don't think that's too much to ask. REVIEW!**_

_**EmmyLover19 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hey! I got so many reviews for Chapter 16 that I think it would be mean of me not to update, **_

_**GinervaMarieChaseEverdeen- Rule change will be soon, on Saturday, remember that for the Cullen's it's still Monday , but for the Clovers its Tuesday, so in the next few chapters I guess : ) **_

_**BellaLove14- First of all, I love the name Esmeralda! It's amazing! Yes this chapter has her in and thank you for your idea, I will put it in.**_

_**twilighter4eva16- Sorry for not getting the sizes right, I haven't got around to reading them yet *shame on me*, and I was thinking smaller sizes and I'm from England so I don't really know much about American sizes, sorry about that.**_

_**WordsAsStrongAsSwords- Ha! I can imagine! I kind of based Millie on my old step mum, she's a royal bitch and I seriously hate her, I hope this makes you laugh when you see your teacher!**_

_**Galgalatz- Don't worry she won't do it again : ) **_

_**Now! On with the story! Lol.**_

_**Chapter 17.**_

_**Tuesday.**_

_**Esme's POV.**_

I wanted to have a chat with the kids. I mean all that they've been doing is chores, homework and getting yelled at by Cameron. I don't know much about humans but I don't think that it's very healthy to live like this.

I went to pick them up from their after school clubs and set to work on dinner as they did some chores and homework.

We were having vegetarian meatballs tonight, yuck. I'm going to have to fake being ill tonight, I really don't want to eat that. I mean sometimes human food was bearable if it was meat but this was vegetarian meat which meant no blood in it at all.

Dinner would take 30 minutes in the oven, I called the kids down. Cameron was working late tonight, slash he's going to the pub to get drunk, _again._

They all came downstairs looking scared and worried.

"Hey kids, what's wrong dears?" I asked.

"We haven't done anything wrong?" Lewis asked.

"What? No of course you haven't."

"Then why did you want us downstairs?" Sophie looked very confused.

"I wanted to talk to you, have some social time, do your parents never do this?" I asked.

"No, they say Children should be seen and not heard." Tyler said.

"Oh, well that's a bit old fashioned don't you think?" I forced a smile.

"Is it? Mom says that's what every families like." Lewis said.

"I assure you not every family is like that, in my home we make sure to have quality time with each other whether it's playing games or just talking." I smiled thinking of home.

"You spend time with your children?" Tyler asked.

"Of course I do, it doesn't really feel nice to them if I don't, that's what I think." I smiled.

"Oh, what's your family like Esmeralda?" Sophie asked.

"Esmeralda?" Tyler smirked.

"Yep, 'cause she looks like a princess." Sophie smiled at me. That was so sweet.

"Well, I have all teenagers which can be hard at times, but they're great, we have mature ones like, Edward and Bella. We have shopaholics like, Rosalie, Alice and Nessie. Then we have the crazy pranksters, Emmett and Jasper."

"That's a lot of children." Lewis said.

"Yes, they're all adopted though, oh and we have Jacob too, he's 19 and practically lives with us, but does go home once in a while."

They all looked at me in shock.

I smiled.

"So rule change is coming up in a few days, what would you like changing?" I asked.

"We get to choose?" Sophie asked.

"Of course, they're my rules and my kids do what they like, unless it's dangerous and they have to ask my permission first. Not that they always do." I laughed.

"Well, I don't like doing so many chores, I mean I want to hang out with my mates." Tyler said.

"Okay, so no chores at all?" I asked.

"No, I still want some chores, I don't want you doing it all." Tyler said.

The other 2 nodded in agreement.

"Okay, so not as many chores. Anything else?"

"Bible reading all the time." Lewis said. "I mean, we go to church already."

"Fair enough, anything else?"

"Can we help with Dinner? We always have yucky stuff." Sophie said.

I laughed. "Of course you can Sophie."

I smelt the disgusting smell of human food then.

"Dinners ready." I smiled at them.

They all went to wash their hands. I didn't put any on my plate.

"Esme, this is really nice, why aren't you having any?" Lewis asked.

"Thank you, I'm not feeling too well Lewis." I said.

"Oh, get better soon." He smiled at me.

_**Millie's POV.**_

_**Monday.**_

Carlisle had a talk with me for ages about how he had trusted me with his children. It was very embarrassing. It lasted about an hour then he went back to work.

After about 20 minutes the phone rang.

"Cullen residence." I said, scowling at the word Cullen.

"Hello, is Mrs Esme Cullen there?" A woman asked.

"Sorry, we're on wife swap I'm the new Mrs Cullen for now, how may I help you?"

"Well, none of the kids have turned up for school today. Well they did for first period but have all disappeared."

"You're kidding?" I spat.

"I'm afraid not." She said.

"I'll deal with them." I hung up angrily.

I can't believe they've skipped school! Well I can but seriously! I thought we had enough trouble for one day!

I called Carlisle on his cell.

"Hello?"

"It's Millie. The school have just called, Not of the children are there." I seethed.

"They're here with me." He said.

"Why are they there with you? They're supposed to be at school!" I yelled.

"Well, they say they've already done the work plus they wanted to help me at work so I can get home earlier." He said like he was proud!

I hung up, frustrated.

_**Edward's POV.**_

"That was brilliant!" Jasper and I said together.

"She hung up on us!" Emmett and Alice pouted together, they'd been doing Carlisle's voice, we'd given Millie the wrong number for Carlisle so it would ring Alice. We were actually at the swimming pool. No one else was here, just us guys, and Jacob, Nessie called him to tell him to come down here. He must have sneaked out.

Emmett still said he felt a bit sick though, which was a downer. But not much, we still jumped of the diving boards at the top, doing front flips and everything. The best thing was, we had it all on camera, a camera man had followed us! But that did mean we couldn't have time with our mates. Grr. Ah well.

We got home at 4:30 to an angry looking Millie.

"You skipped school?" She said calmly.

"You bet." Nessie sang.

"How dare you! You need education!" She yelled.

"We're all smarter than you anyway!" Alice yelled back, she hates being insulted.

"Oh really?" Millie scoffed.

"Yeah, really!" Jasper yelled back, he nearly crouched, but I kicked him just in time.

"I highly doubt that, I've been to college." She held her chin up high, sorry chin_s._

"That doesn't make you smart!" Jasper growled.

"I feel sick still." Emmett whimpered, everyone ignored him.

"I think it does." Millie smiled smugly.

"Guys." Emmett said.

"SHUT UP EMMETT!" Everyone yelled.

_Well that wasn't very kind, I feel seriously sick. _Emmett thought.

Millie stepped closer to us.

"WILL ALL OF YOU BRATS JUST SHUT UP FOR ONCE! LEARN THAT THE WORLD DOESN'T REVOLVE AROUND YOU FOR ONCE! JUST REALIZE THAT THERE ARE MORE IMPORTANT THINGS THAN MONEY, CLOTHES AND FELING SICK!" Se glared at Emmett for the last part. "SERIOUSLY JUST THINK BEFORE YOU ACT!" She yelled.

_**Emmett's POV.**_

I seriously felt sick again. I kept trying to tell everyone but they wouldn't listen to me. Millie started to yell at us all then. Oh God, I'm gonna throw up. I thought. I tried to turn to barf but Millie grabbed my face and yelled at me to look when she's talking to us. And that's when I threw up all over her. Oh dear. She went mental!

Everyone was silent for a sec, then burst out laughing, except Millie and I though.

"I feel better now." I smiled and joined in laughing.

"What timing bro!" Jasper fist bumped me.

Millie stalked off, I could practically see the smoke coming from her ears!

_**Sorry it's kind of short, I used a lot of your ideas! I hope you like what 've done, please tell me in a review and give me more ideas! REVIEW! **_

_**EmmyLover19 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18?**_

_**Hi! Sorry I haven't updated in like 2 months! Shame on me! I don't even know if this is chapter 18…..sorry if it's not! But yay if it is!**_

_**Millie's POV.**_

I walked back into the living room, it had been about 3 hours since the 'incident' I was still angry but not as much.

"Where's your father?" I asked.

"He got called into work; someone got attacked by a bear." Emmett said, he looked sort of sorry for whoever it was, that seemed a bit odd.

"Oh, I hope they're alright." I said, trying to make conversation.

"Yeah, I guess they will, it was only a short attack, only about 20 minutes." He shrugged.

"You know a lot about bear attacks then?" Then I remembered the letter from Esme, oops.

"Yeah, but still, let's play a game!" He grinned at everyone.

"Sure, what shall we play?" Nessie asked.

"What time is it Mr Wolf?" I suggested.

"We're not 5 Millie." Bella looked at me as if I was dumb.

"Let's play haunted house!" Jasper said.

"High five bro!" Emmett grinned at him.

"What's haunted house?" I asked.

"Basically, we cut all of the electrics off, make sure all the doors are bolted and locked, so are the windows, there's a murderer among us but no one knows who it is, we text Dad and he texts one of us, telling us we are. Basically everyone has to avoid the murderer, but the murderer has control of the speakers in the house, so they can talk to everyone at once. If the murderer gets you, you have to die, everyone has to try and guess the murderer, it's really fun Millie, you'll get it soon." Nessie said.

"This doesn't sound very safe." I said.

"It's really fun, we need to get changed." Rosalie said.

"Why?"

"Well murderers always look classy, so in case you're the murderer you have to look classy." Alice shrugged.

"Okay then." I said warily.

I dressed in my one dress, a long beige colored one which had long sleeves, I wore my black flats. I guess I picked the wrong thing as the girls wrinkled their noses at me as I came down, they all looked fantastic.

Rosalie wore a tight red cocktail dress that ended just above her knee, she had red high heels on to match, she had her hair done in a bun with some loose strands curled to frame her made-up face, she had smoky eyes and blood red lips.

Alice wore a tight black dress that was a small bit shorter than Rosalie's, she wore black heels, she also had smoky eyes, but she had pink lips. She had her hair done in a spiky fashion but more classy than usual.

Bella was in an ice blue dress that ended just below her knee, she had white flats on though, she had some blue eye shadow on and clear lip gloss on, and her hair was left straight down her back.

Nessie had a cream knee length dress on with white flats, she had her hair down in their curls but had a black flower clipping some back. She had little make-up on, some pale pink eye-shadow and pink lip-gloss.

Emmett had a deep black suit on with a thin red tie and crisp white shirt, his shoes were a shiny black. His hair was combed neater than usual but still had a little messy look to it, the result of curly hair.

Jasper had a navy blue suit on with a black tie on a white shirt. His hair was combed neatly.

Edward had a black tux on, white shirt and black bow tie. His hair was different than its usual tousled style it was combed neatly.

Jacob had a shirt and pants on, he had grey trousers on and a white shirt with a black tie. His hair was combed too.

They all looked like they were going on a catwalk.

"I've texted Dad, he says it better not end like last time." Rosalie said.

I didn't even want to know.

"Edward, go cut of the electric." Bella smiled. Edward took off.

"I'll lock the doors." Emmett said.

"I'll lock the windows." Jasper said.

Within 10 minutes we were in pitch black and all in the living room.

"Everyone grab your torches." Nessie said. I couldn't even see a thing!

When I put my torch on, everyone was inches away from me, I screamed and dropped my torch making it go out, I heard them laughing.

I finally picked up the torch and switched it on, they were all gone.

I gulped.

Let the game begin.

_**Sorry it's really short! But I just came up with the idea! Please tell me your ideas and all of that in a lovely little review xxxxxxxxx**_

_**Emmylover19 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Hiya! Sorry it's been a while! And sorry in advance for this being so short of a chapter but I have like an hour maybe to write, edit and upload this maybe less! Haha anyhoo here's chapter 19. **_

_**Chapter 19.**_

_**Emmett's POV. **_

Hahahah! Alice and Jazz can't be the murderer! Ha! Because they will cheat! I know what you're thinking, how can Jazz cheat? Well he can feel emotions, how strong they are so how close you are. Still so it can only be Me, Rose, Bella, Edward (Bella's shielding everyone so he can't 'hear' us, Jacob and Nessie. It can't be Millie because she smells! Only joking but she _does _smell, we need to scare her. The camera men guys put their cameras on to night vision and attached a camera to each of us so they could include it in the show later.

I went to hide, inside the pool table. I quickly and quietly opened the top (Jasper and I had to find a place to hide when we broke a vase of Esme's so we attached hinges to the pool table like a door and to the air hockey table too. It was cramped in here but at least I could see if anyone was coming.

_**Rosalie's POV.**_

I could see Millie scrambling around looking for everyone,

"Those aren't the rules." I said, she couldn't see me, I giggled.

"Rosalie? Come out this instant!" She whisper yelled.

"Nope." I giggled again, "You're not supposed to look for anyone unless you've got the text."

"And how do you know I haven't got the text." She sneered at me.

"Number 1 why the hell would my Dad pick you the only thing scary about you is your sense of style and make-up Number 2 the siren hasn't gone off yet." I laughed thinking of the siren, My Emmett hated that siren, it was the same as the air raid siren used in WW2, He absolutely _hates _it, it's funny a big tough guy like him cowering in the corner like a baby. _**(Don't laugh, I'm like this! Scares the crap outta me!) **_I giggled and skipped off, making sure to slightly tough her with my jacket so she screamed. Ha!

Suddenly my pocket vibrated, I pulled my phone out.

_Rosalie, you are the murderer, now KILL KILL KILL! Love Daddy xx_

I laughed to myself and made sure to show the camera attached to me the text. I sneaked into the kitchen, near the back door was the siren; I pulled it and bit my lip.

A scream came from the basement and a loud crash. I laughed and stopped the siren.

"Stupid siren." I heard Em mutter.

A scream had also come from Millie too.

I quickly ran away (human speed) and got the voice changing microphone from under the stairs.

"Are you ready to be hunted unfortunates?" I said creepily, my voice came out as a mans with the microphone through all the speakers in the house.

A few scream/giggles erupted through the house.

I grabbed my torch and wandered around the house. I 'screamed' when I saw Alice (she couldn't use her powers because of Jacob so she didn't see me coming)

"God! Rosalie! You scared me!"

"Hahaha! Any close calls yet?"

"Nope! Thank God!" She smiled. "Oh I know it's not Emmett, I saw him break the pool table downstairs." She giggled.

"Only Em." I laughed with her. Then quickly got her in a head lock, covering her mouth with my hand.

"Goodbye Alice, see you soon." I said into the microphone, she went still; I laid her on the floor in a 'dead' position and ran for it.

"Unfortunates, your little pixie friend has been unlucky in the dining room, who will be next?"

I stood at the top of the stairs, a good 2 minutes away from the dining room at human walking speed. I started to 'run' down the steps, passing Nessie on the way. She grabbed my hand and smiled at me, we enjoyed this game way too much.

We got there just after Emmett and Jasper did, they were looking at each other suspiciously.

"Hey guys." Nessie smiled.

They turned accusing looks her way, then mine.

"Oh quit it guys!" I said, starting to get uncomfortable with them staring at us.

Bella rushed in.

"Where's Edward and Jacob?" She rushed.

"Here." They both said huskily.

Millie walked in then, looking petrified.

I shined my torch in her face, smiling wickedly.

"Now what is this over?"

"Oh not yet Millie, not yet." Jasper said.

"Now we try to guess who it is and why." Jacob smiled.

We all stood in a circle so we could see each other.

"I think it's Jasper because he would want to get rid of Alice before anyone else." Edward said.

"Well I think it's Bella because she looks rather guilty to me." I lied.

"I think it's Emmett because he was here first." Jasper said.

"I think it's Emmett too." Millie said.

"Hey! You need a reason!" Emmett argued, not liking to be accused twice in a row.

"Fine, erm because I heard a crash earlier."

"Not a good reason." Emmett muttered under his breath. "I think it's Nessie because she looks waaaaayyyy too happy right now." Emmett shot an accusing look Nessie's way.

"What? I think it's Rosalie because she was waiting at the top of the stairs." Nessie said.

"I think it's Edward because he's fidgeting a lot." Bella said.

"Yeah I think it's Edward too because he was waiting for me, I think he's planning on killing me next." Jacob said.

"Right so we've got a draw on Emmett and I."

"What now?" Millie asked.

"Emmett and I must stick together now to keep an eye on each other." Edward said.

We all nodded and left.

Who to kill next…I thought evilly.

_**Sorry! So short! But good I hope! Who will be next? Hmmmmmm? Oh and I bet you're laughing at my phobia of air raid sirens right now : ( everyone else does lol oh and I'm petrified of Gas masks, basically just WW2! Hahah lol anyhoo please leave a review (oooo that rhymes!) Gonna start on next chapter like really soon as in like a few mins :D xxxxxxxxx**_

_**EmmyLover19. xxxxxxxxx**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**TOLD YOU! HAHAHA unless my Dad has told me to go to bed half way through writing, in that case sorry! Here's chapter 20!**_

_**Chapter 10.**_

_**Edward's POV. **_

It was so annoying not knowing who was the murderer! I mean of course we could smell the scent of someone but Jasper had thought of that after the first time we ever played it and we all had to wear other people's cologne/perfume. Whoever 'killed' Alice was wearing Carlisle's cologne, but I was wearing that, so was Emmett, Rosalie and Renesmee. So it's really hard basically. I was walking through the 3rd floor with Emmett, our torches on waving infront of us. There was a creak then a loud girly scream.

"Emmett! Shut up!" I yelled.

"Sorry. It scared me." Emmett hung his head. I laughed at him though, that scream was priceless, I decided to have some fun.

After 2 minutes of walking we got to the steps to the attic. I stopped and put my finger to my lips. Emmett looked at me.

"C'mon Edward."

"Shh! Did you hear that?" I said.

"Hear what?" He looked at me with worry. "Hear what Edward?!"

"There it was again!" I lied.

"Edward, you're scaring me."

"Emmett! I'm serious, shut up, it sound like….wait! there it is!" I pretended to strain my ears to listen.

Emmett froze with fear, he really got into these games, so did Bella and Nessie, last time we scared them all to death, it was hilarious, we got a ton of scary stuff to use on them!

"Emmett, I'm scared." I said, feigning a petrified look his way.

He was still frozen but he gulped.

"BOO!" I yelled at the top of my voice grabbing him.

He screamed at the top of his voice, even higher pitched than the last one, he jumped right out of my grip, falling into the stairs, tumbling down them screaming, I doubled over with laughter, I stood there for ages laughing until I noticed that Emmett had stopped making any noise about 30 seconds ago. I gulped in fear.

"Well well well, If it isn't The one with Curly hair that's fallen, at the bottom of the stairs, run unfortunates, run." The voice said.

Millie came running first. Then Jacob, Then Jasper, then the girls.

"I heard a scream!" Nessie yelled.

"Let's vote." Jacob said. "I vote Edward, he obviously pushed Emmett."

"Yeah I agree with Jake." Nessie said.

"I think it was Jacob, he was too eager to start voting, to get it over with maybe?" Jasper said.

"I think it was Bella, she had always wanted to give Emmett a taste of his own medicine." Rosalie said.

"Well I think it was Rose, you had an argument with him last week." Bella said.

Rosalie folded her arms and muttered, "Like you and Edward don't fight, Miss Perfect."

"I think it was Jacob, he's always wanted to prove he's stronger than Em." I said.

"Well I think it was Edward, you shouldn't push people down the stairs they could get hurt. Emmett are you okay?" Millie said. We all laughed of course he didn't,

"He's dead bird brain." Jasper said.

"Let's go." Bella said.

We all headed off.

_**Sorry vey short! I will try to update soon! I just need to go to bed! The chapters will be longer I pinky! Oh and review for the scene with Edward and Emmett? Infact review for all of it? HAHAHA LOL! REVIEW! Any see you sooooooon **_

_**EmmyLover19 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Hey it's been ages! Very sorry! I've had writers block and waiting for my beta who did an amazing job by the way! Oh and any suggestions on what next?**_

_**Millie's POV.**_

I was shaking with fear, how silly of me to get involved in this childish game. I walked up to the second floor, the steps creaking as I went,

"Who's there?" Nessie stuttered from somewhere. "Who is it?" She whispered.

"It's only me." I whispered back.

"THAT'S WORSE THAN THE MURDERER!" She screamed and I saw a flash of ivory skin run past me, making me trip.

"Ouch." I grumbled, throwing mental insults at her, I swear I heard a growl from somewhere behind me. This is getting creepy.

"Run fat girl run." The creepy voice said into the speaker and chuckled.

I glared around the room.

"I…SAID…RUN." The voice ordered, I ran as fast as I could and ran straight into a wall, or in other words that Jacob.

"Watch it lady." He pushed me back and carried on running. I tutted at his rudeness and carried on running. I was getting scared, music was being played into the speakers, a little girls voice singing, it was scary. My torch flickered on and off.

"No." I muttered and hit it. It switched off completely.

A scream erupted from downstairs. I screamed in response.

"NO! DON'T KILL ME! THE MURDERER IS…" The yell from Nessie was cut off suddenly. I ran to where it sounded like the screams had come from. Nessie sat on the wooden floor, propped up on the wall, her eyes half shut and her mouth shut tight, some curls were half way across her face.

Edward, Bella and Rosalie came in. Then Jacob and Jasper.

"Let's vote." Jasper rubbed his hands together.

"I think it was Millie, she was here first." Edward said, glaring at me.

"I agree." Bella said. "Oh and Jake don't forget you're not allowed to vote cause' you got the most vote's last time."

Jacob shrugged.

"It was Rosalie; she smiles creepily every time someone doesn't vote for her." Jasper said. Rosalie glowered at him.

"I think it was Jasper, he's making up weird reasons." Rosalie pouted.

I rolled my eyes. "I think it was Bella, she looks really uncomfortable." Bella gave me a deathly look.

"Well we've voted for Millie, she is now with Jake in the suspect list and can't vote next time." Bella said, smiling smugly at me.

"Let's go." Jasper said.

"Wait! My flash light's gone out."

"Sucks to be you I guess." Jasper smirked and went with the others.

I groaned, half in annoyance, half in fear.

It was getting scarier now, anyone could be the murderer, I had to be careful not to let my shield slip.

I was walking around with Edward and Bella.

"I'll search downstairs Bella, I'll be back in a second." He squeezed her elbow and left, I shivered in fear.

I hate this game, I hate this game. I chanted to myself. I ran into Emmett's room and his in the closet, leaving Bella.

"Oh so Millie is hiding, is she?" The speaker boomed a laugh.

I screamed and ran out, the door had locked. I was stuck in here.

The voice laughed at me. I couldn't break the door, I wasn't strong enough.

"The dog's down." The voice chuckled, the door unlocked, I waited for a few seconds, if I got there first they would think it was me.

"MILLIE!"I heard everyone scream, I felt my way downstairs to find them in the kitchen, the fridge was open, and under it was Jacob with a hot dog in his lap.

"Time to vote." Edward said.

"I think it was Edward, as soon as he left Jake died." Bella said.

"I think it was Edward too, he looks like he's happy about this." Rosalie said.

"So do you though Rose, so I'm saying you." Edward shot back.

"Millie, it was you, I'm sure of it, why else would you hide for ages?" Jasper said.

I glared at him. I wasn't allowed to vote.

"Let's go." Bella gulped

_**Sorry I know it's short but…..well sorry : ( xxxxxxxxx REVIEW! XXXXXXXXX**_


	22. Authors note xx

**_Hey this is an author's note to all of my fics, I have updated my name so parents and friends don't find this account, and my new name is now, . .Bite. _**

**_I hope this is okay with everyone! Also I plan to update all my fics very soon! _**

**_ . .Bite. xxxxxxxxx_**


	23. Chapter 23

**Edward's POV. **  
We all wandered around alone now. Bella was still using her shield so I couldn't read anyone's mind, it was either, my Bella, Rosalie or Jasper, it couldn't be Millie, I mean why would Carlisle pick her? Plus she's way too scared.  
I was in Carlisle's study, under the desk waiting for someone to come in.  
The door creaked open.  
"Edward?" I heard Rosalie whisper, she sounded upset. "Edward, are you in here?" She sounded scared too.  
Even though I'm younger than her physically my big brother automatically came out.  
"Rose?" I whispered.  
"I'm scared Edward." I saw her heels from my hiding place.  
I stepped up from under the table and looked at her,  
She looked petrified.  
I walked slowly over to her, holding my arms out, she ran into them dry sobbing.  
I wrapped my arms around her. "Shh, it's okay Rose, it's only a game."  
"I know, I'm just so scared Edward." She sniffed.  
I patted her back in comfort. She leant into me, so her mouth was at my ear,  
"You're dead." She whispered. I tried to move but she had an iron grip around me.  
"You tricked me!" I blurted out.  
"I never said I would play nice." She giggled and killed me, letting me fall into Carlisle's chair.  
She laughed and walked out of the room.  
**Rosalie's POV. **  
That was so fun! I love acting! Over the years Emmett and Alice had taught me a few tricks, they were masters at acting as they pranked so often. I took one last look at Edward and smiled at my work.  
"Well, the hair has fallen into the chair! Run unfortunates! Find him!" I said into the microphone once I was in the kitchen.  
Bella ran past me and screamed when she saw me.  
"Oh my God Rose! You scared me!" She smiled and we went to Carlisle's office together.  
Jasper and Millie were already there waiting for us, Edward was in the same position that I'd left him in, I tried to hide my smile of victory.  
"I think it was Jasper, he was here first." Millie blurted out.  
"I think it was Bella, I mean she has guilt written all over her face." I said, not looking her way but I could feel the glare being aimed at me.  
"Well I think it was Rosalie, she's refusing to look at anyone." Bella said, I whipped around and looked her dead in the eye and smiled.  
"It has to be Millie, she's was the first to vote, to get it over with maybe?" Jasper said.  
We all went our separate ways.  
I went to find my next victim.  
**Jasper's POV. **  
I was sure it was Millie, I mean she's always there at the right time and says it at the right time, I don't know why Carlisle picked her though, I pondered this as I walked. Suddenly I got the horrid feeling that I was being followed. I whipped around to see Bella right behind me. I yelled out in shock.  
She screamed and ran away. Now I wasn't so sure…  
I heard a yell from across the hall way, I froze.  
"Mary had a little lamb, little lamb, little lamb." Bella, she's been killed. I ran towards the yell that I heard, there she was, lay behind the plant pot with a speck of dirt smeared across her cheek.  
Rosalie came running then Millie.  
We glared at each other.  
"We don't vote now, it's the death round, you need to find the best hiding place you can, the first one the murderer finds is dead." I explained.  
"Let's go." Rose said and ran off downstairs.  
Millie looked at me in hope but I ran off too, I hid in Emmett and Rosalie's bathroom, under the sink there's a small cupboard that I can only just squeeze into but I can see through the small gap.  
"Well looks like you two are hiding? Why? Are you scared of silly old me? Ha! I'm coming to get you!" The voice said. I heard footsteps then, I closed my eyes as they got closer, they were so close to me, the cupboard door swung open, I opened my eyes slowly to see Rose smiling wickedly at me.  
"It's you?" I asked, baffled.  
"What was that sweetie? I was just deciding how to kill you." She giggled and killed me, she ran out of the room swiftly.  
**Millie's POV.**  
I really hate this game! I heard a THUMP from above me, almost as if someone had fallen, or been thrown on the floor.  
"Goldilocks seems to be in the pixie's bathroom, will they ever wake up?" The voice said.  
So it was Jasper all along! No wonder he kept on blaming me! I ran upto Alice and Rosalie's bathroom and yanked open the door, to my surprise it was jasper who was sprawled out on the floor, it looked like he had been dragged out from the cupboard. Rosalie appeared behind me.  
"It was you all along?" We both said at the same time.  
She glowered at me and took off. I ran, I ran as fast as I could. I knew she was after me, she was going to kill me. I heard screaming, it took me a while to realise that it was me.  
A door slammed.  
"Will you shut up?" The creepy voice said, it sounded like it was behind me. I turned around, Rosalie was talking into the microphone, looking directly at me and smiling.  
I screamed and tried to run in response,  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you." She laughed.  
"W-w-w-why?" I stuttered.  
"I don't think you want to know why." She mocked then ran towards me, smiling evilly, until she had her arms around my neck.  
"I WON!" She said, the door opened and everyone came in, smiling.  
Everyone was babbling about how fun it all was. How was that fun? I mean a game about killing people? Hardly appropriate! What would God think if he was watching?

**_Right, that took ages to be fair i was waiting for about 2 weeks for my beta and i didnt hear anything sorry if you're reading this now i just didnt get any word from you lol, anyhoo sorry for not updating and it's short bute here you go! tell me what you think my little monsters xxxxxxxxx_**


	24. Chapter 24

_**Hey! The sun is shining, I'm having my first coffee in 2 months(it's a freaking drink-gasm) , I've lost a bit of weight and my hair isn't as curly as usual, and my hair is now purple, I'm in such a good mood I thought I'd give you guys a chapter XD aren't I amazic? Ha lol here you go ;) oh and any ideas on what should happen next? In the Cullen's and the Clovers? I am stuck on Esme? xxxxxxxxx**_

_**Alice's POV.**_

What a riot! Ha! That was amazing! As if it was Rose though I was a bit peeved when I found out it was her, she smiled wickedly at me. Millie was looking madder than ever.

"I can't believe you killed me Rosie." Emmett pouted.

"At least she didn't throw you out of a bathroom cupboard!" Jasper laughed.

"I was chucked down the fucking stairs!" Emmett protested.

"Language!" Millie yelled.

Emmett made a disgusted sound and carried on talking to Jasper.

I got a call from Carlisle,

"Hey Dad!" I almost yelled, getting everyone to shut up.

"Will you let me in please? The door is still locked." Carlisle chuckled down the phone.

"Sure thing Dad!" I smiled and rushed off to open the door.

_**Carlisle's POV. **_

Alice opened the door for me and as I suspected she was all dressed up for the game,

"Not been done long then huh?" I smiled at my daughter.

"No, it was a really long game, Rose was the killer so not fair! Why didn't you pick me Daddy, don't you love me?" She fake pouted.

"Nice try Allie." I ruffled her hair and went towards the living room, Emmett and Jasper were hiding behind the sofa Millie was sat on, poking her and tapping her shoulder making her really annoyed.

Edward was with Nessie and Bella reading a book out loud.

Rosalie was surfing through the tv channels occasionally sighing and the lack of good shows.

"Hey kids!" I grinned.

"DAD!" Emmett and Jasper jumped up scaring Millie half to death in the process. They snickered.

"Ugh I need to get changed." Bella groaned, tying her hair into a messy bun, obviously she'd got sick of the party dress.

"It' late kids why don't you get ready for bed eh?" I suggested.

"Sure Dad." Everyone said and raced up stairs.

I was left alone with Millie.

"So how was your day?" I asked politely.

She turned to look at me with a look of fury in her eyes.

"You really want to know how my day was?" She asked.

"Just making a conversation." I said.

"It was terrible, they are terrible, you think they're all little angels well guess what Carlisle they are anything but angels." She ranted.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, trying not to let anger show, I thought of Esme's sweet nature and instantly calmed.

"I would prefer it if you didn't insult my children like that thank you Millie, they aren't perfect but then again neither are you." I said and left to my study.

That's how I'm always so calm, I think about what's important to me. Everyone gets angry just not everyone knows how to deal with it.

There was a knock at my door, Emmett came in with Alice, both in pj's , Alice wore a pink mr tickle top and short pink shorts and fluffy pink slippers. Emmett was in some spongebob pj pants and a tight fitting cookie monster top, he had odd socks on.

I tried not to laugh at the pink pixie and the mix matched giant.

I heard Edward snicker at my thoughts.

"What's wrong now guys?" I asked.

"Her." They said at the same time.

"What's she done?" I sighed.

"She 'forbid' us from playing haunted house ever and yelled at me and Jazz for pranking when we hardly have AND we were getting dressed when she did it!" Emmett growled.

"She threw away 10 pairs of stilletos and 3 pairs of my boots! And said I was dressing like a slut!" Alice hissed.

"Calm down both of you, what else?"

"You'll have to ask the others 'cos she's pissing them off too." Emmett folded his arms.

"Language Em please." I said softly.

"Sorry but she is."

"Fine let's go and talk to her." I smiled.

Everyone was again in the living room, Rose was in a tight pale pink vest and some betty boop pants with rabbit slippers reading a cars magazine. Edward had superman pj bottoms on with a white vest, on his piano, Jasper was pretty much the same but batman bottoms, reading a book looking aggravated as he turned the pages, Nessie was in a teddy bear nighty and some 3 quarter pink bottoms and was on her laptop, Bella had on an Arizona 2003 jumper on with some shorts, listening to Edward play, Jacob was in a black vest and some shorts, already asleep in the armchair.

Millie herself was in the middle of the sofa in her scruffy blue nightie scowling at the floor.

"What now?" She glared at the three of us standing by the door.

"Nothing." Alice said. "Just watch her." She whispered.

"Em, look at this car! It's gorgeous!" Rosalie looked up at Emmett. He smiled and joined her.

_**Millie's POV. **_

Something was definitely going on, all of them looked angry, angry at me! What had I done? I looked over to the piano where Edward and Bella were, Bella was leaning on his shoulder and her hand was on his knee while he played. That's a little weird if you ask me, not even my husband and I are that close, something was definitely going on between them. Then Emmett and Rosalie who were on the same sofa as me, they were sprawled out side by side both holding the car magazine, hiding their faces but laughs and giggled came from behind it every so often. I would have to tell Carlisle about this.

Edward looked up at me almost as if he knew what I was thinking and looked worried for a second. He looked like he was mumbling something to himself, then 5 seconds later Rosalie jumped up and threw a pillow at Jacobs head.

"STOP FUCKING SNORING LIKE A PIG!" She screamed.

Jacob woke up and glared at her.

Well that was weird.

_**Edward's POV.**_

Thank God I distracted her! Close one!

_**WOW! Done! Haha how was it? Tell me in a sweet lil' review! Oh ad IDEAS PLEASE! They help me get the new chapters quicker XD love you! **_

_**xxxxxxxxx**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Hey! It's been a while, sorry…..I only write fanfic when I'm home alone and I haven't been for ages so here you go! **_

_**Chapter 25 (I think..) **_

_**Alice's POV.**_

"How many have you got then?" I asked, jumping up and down next to Emmett.

"Over 100! This will be amazing!" He said equally as excited.

Rose rolled her eyes at him warmly, Edward smirked,

"Did you just squeal Emmett?" He guffawed.

"Tá tú den sin ar leathcheann Edward." Emmett snapped in Irish, (You're an idiot Edward.)

"I ndáiríre Emmett? Tá tú chomh neamhaibí." (Really Emmett? You're so immature)

"Moncaí slut" Emmett muttered (Monkey slut.)

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Rosalie yelled. "Now let's plan this shit." Rosalie cackled.

She must be into this as she rarely swore so much.

_**Esme's POV.**_

This week was so boring! I hated it here! I was surprised at myself for having such strong feelings of hate towards this house and Cameron. For once I didn't care. If Cameron's wife was anything like her husband I felt really sorry for my family.

The week dragged by, nothing really happening apart from Cameron's usual outbursts of rage and a huge apology the next day.

The kids were never allowed to go out, nor were they allowed downstairs! I thought my family was strict when I was a human! This just took it too far. I couldn't wait for rule change.

_**Millie's POV.**_

They were up to something I knew it. We had to go grocery shopping today as well…I was NOT in the mood to be messed with, not at all!

Nessie skipped down the stairs humming a sweet tune to herself, I nearly told her to quit it like I would Sophie but I shut my mouth quickly remembering that rule change was still 4 days away.

"Hi Millie." She sang.

"You're in a good mood." I commented, smiling, it was impossible not to like her.

"Why wouldn't I be? It's a great day full of _opportunities._" She grinned wickedly, an evil glint in her eyes. I take that last comment back; she was almost as bad as Emmett; who was on my hit list.

She went back to humming and grabbed an apple from the kitchen.

"So we need to go grocery shopping today." I said awkwardly.

"What?"

"We need to go grocery shopping."

"What?"

"Oh my gosh Nessie listen! We have to go grocery shopping today."

"What?" I could tell she was enjoying this, I sure as hell wasn't!

_**Bella's POV.**_

"Ha! She's getting pissed!" Rose laughed, listening to Millie practically spelling out grocery shopping, as Ness said 'what?' for the 13th time. We were all upstairs in Edward's room laughing at them.

"Bells, your turn." Alice smiled at me, she nodded.

I ran out the door.

Millie was sitting on the sofa with her arms folded, she was glaring at the TV, and Nessie was smiling to herself.

"Want some breakfast?" I asked them.

"Sounds awesome Bella." Nessie grinned, she did love not having to call me and Edward Mom and Dad, relishing it.

"Sure." Millie glowered and followed me to the kitchen.

Perfect.

I grabbed the eggs and the bacon out of the refrigerator, then the tomatoes and sausages.

I set it all out and began to cook.

"Ness! I need your help!" I screamed close to Millie's ear. She flinched.

Renesmee skipped over to me.

"Can you get me 2 plates please?" She smiled and set the table perfectly for herself and Millie, but did Millie's side lazily, the fork was upside down, she had a spoon balanced on the edge of the table instead of a knife, the plate had some washing up liquid bubbles still on. She poured herself some orange juice then poured Millie some off milk, but Millie wouldn't notice until it was right up to her nose.

I made sure to burn Millie's eggs, but Nessie's were perfect.

"Um Bella?" Millie said.

"Hmm?" I asked sweetly.

"That egg was a bit burnt don't you think Nessie would want a better one?"

"How dare you insult my sister's cooking!" Nessie yelled, running over to hug me. I sniffed.

"It's not even burnt!" I hissed, enjoying this.

"It quite clearly is, it's black!"

"Are you being egg racist?" Emmett bounded into the kitchen looking shocked, he winked at me and Nessie.

"wh.." Millie looked confused.

"Don't worry sis, she's just bein' a mard arse, your cooking's perfecto! Magnifico! Fantastico!" He kissed his finger in the classic Italian chef way.

I grinned wickedly.

"Prove it."

He shot me a look that said, '_you are sooooo dead, never forgiving you for this, ugh the things I do for you.' _

I fought the urge to laugh as he grabbed the egg from Millie's plate; he sniffed it, licked one side, making sure Millie saw, what was he doing? Then turned it around and took a bit, chewing and swallowed quickly but 'savouring' the taste.

"Mmm-mmm delish Bells." He grinned.

He handed the licked egg to Millie.

"Eat it." He ordered simply.

I carried on burning everything else and putting it on her plate as Emmett watched her eat the licked egg.

It crunched at the burnt bits. I fought laughing.

Emmett sat at the table, he started tapping his foot in an annoying rhythm, he cleared his throat to tell me and Nessie to do the same.

Soon it turned into us doing it with our hands too.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP SHUT UP!" Millie screeched.

We all turned to her innocently.

"What?" Nessie asked slyly.

Millie gave her a death glare.

"MAKE WAY MAKE WAY!" We heard Jasper and Rosalie yell coming downstairs.

This is going to be good.

_**Sorry to leave on that but I swear it's worth it haha, any ideas on how to annoy Millie are most welcome and also what should happen with Esme? I'm at a loss there : ( **_

_**More soon I promise xxxxxxxxx**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE! **_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Hey guys! I know an update already! I'm home alone again! Since it's still the holidays my parents are out more often so I'm home alone more hahaha lol I hope that's a good thing for you guys And ta for all the reviews, and I kind of based Emmett's line 'Are you being egg racist?!' on me and my friends, we do it all the time when we cook something and someone says it's burnt and black so they can't eat it we yell 'ARE YOU BEING …. RACIST?! YOU VILE HUMAN BEING! YOU DISGUST ME!' Anyhoo on with the fic! **_

_**This chapter is dedicated to my 209**__**th**__** reviewer, *drum roll* LunaEvanna Longbottom, I'm dedicating each chapter to the reviewer that ends in my fave number, 9 : ) so the next will be to reviewer number 19 XD **_

_**Chapter 26. **_

_**Millie's POV.**_

"MAKE WAY! MAKE WAY!" Rosalie and Jasper were yelling. Oh Lord give me strength.

I saw Rosalie first, she had bright red jogging pants on which were probably around 8 sizes too big for her and only came to her pale shins, they had stains all over them and a big rip, she had bright socks on which were very long and colorful, one was bright pink with yellow stripes and the other was bright blue with green spots. Her sneakers were probably originally white but were brown with mud and had rips in them. She had an oversized white t-shirt on that was probably even a little baggy for Emmett, it was covered in mud and grass stains and was that blood? She had a bright orange sweat band at her hairline; her hair was shaggy and full of leaves. She should have looked a mess but looked stunning.

Then I saw Jasper, he had dark purple very tight leather pants on which had silver chains hanging from the pockets, knee high black converse on that probably took a half hour to tie up. They ad skulls all over them. He had a black tank top with a blood red anti-Christ sign on it, over that a big black leather jacket with spikes, studs and silver chains all over it. He had a black and white bandana in his straightened hair; it was all over one eye in the classic emo style. He had guy liner on too. I nearly fainted at the sight of them both.

They bowed whilst walking down the stairs, Edward followed them, his nose high in the air that really took me away, and he was dressed in full pharaoh attire, the hat and everything. The robes hung loosely over him, exposing a bit of skin but not enough. _STOP IT MILLIE!_ Following him was little Alice.

She looked magnificent, she was wearing a great Queen Elizabeth the first style dress, it was all green with red and pink patterns sewed into it, and she had the neck ruffles, the jewellery the lot.

"Bow to me peasants!" They both ordered.

Suddenly everyone bowed. Alice and Edward glared at me when I didn't.

"I am not bowing for anybody let alone a couple of insane teenagers!" I spat.

"Insane? Look who's talking'" I heard Emmett mutter and I shot a glare his way.

"I SAID BOW!" Alice growled.

"Women don't bow, they curtsey." I said smugly.

"That's why she told you to bow." Jasper smirked back at me.

"Why are you all doing this? Do you enjoy making me uncomfortable? Making me not feel welcome in your home?" I tried to guilt trip them all.

"To answer your questions, because it's fun, Yes and you're not making us feel welcome in our own home so why should we make _you _feel welcome?" Rosalie sneered at me, hands on hips.

"Listen to me little madam, you're not big and you're not clever, just another pretty face, that will get used and then thrown away like garbage by some man you think loves you when all he wants is a good time." I yelled in her face.

Fear flashed across her face, and hurt.

She immediately composed herself but I could see my words had affected her greatly.

"Oh yeah? Well maybe he already has!" She screamed at me and ran upstairs.

"You bitch!" Emmett growled and ran after her.

"I think I made my point clear." I smiled smugly and sat down on the sofa, everyone was staring at me in shock.

"What? Didn't think anyone could stand up to the Queen Bee? Well maybe you're all just as pathetic as her." I sneered.

"You don't know what that poor girl's been through Millie, how dare you." Carlisle glared at me, making an appearance from his office.

"Well someone had to do it." I tried to smile seductively.

He looked like he was about to barf.

"Children, you have the rest of the week of school, they're having those exams that you did back in Texas so you don't need to go in." He smiled at them.

"Yay!" Nessie grinned evilly at me.

I gulped.

_**Emmett's POV.**_

Rose had finally calmed down and was back to her old self,

"Em?"

"Hmm?"

"I have a plan." She grinned deviously.

"And what might that be?" I chuckled.

"A little thing called Cullen's anything can happen games night." She giggled.

"Hell yes! Dad's working late anyways so it'll be awesome!" I grinned and we went downstairs to tell the others.

We told them all and Millie looked scared, probably because of Rose's face, she was giving her the full death glare, something I only got once a decade maybe.

"Emmett? Can you go into my closet in the compartment is a blow up doll. Can you bring it down?" Alice asked me sweetly.

"Why do you have a doll…" I stopped myself with Alice I didn't even want to know.

I grabbed the doll wondering what the game Alice had thought of was.

We all sat in a circle, boy boy girl girl. I was between Edward and Rosalie.

"Right so, we pass the doll around and you have to kiss a part of its body, after everyone has done that the fun begins." Alice giggled.

I grinned in anticipation.

Alice started by kissing it's hand, Jasper kissed it's nose, Jacob kissed it's cheek, Millie kissed it's lips, Bella kissed it's foot, Edward kissed it's shoulder, I kissed it's ear, Nessie kissed it's forehead, and Rose kissed it's arm, The doll got passed back to Alice. Right now everyone remember where they kissed?" Alice asked. We all nodded. "Good, because now you have to kiss there on the person to your left."

Crap. My niece.

_**Millie's POV.**_

I looked to my left, Bella. Where did I kiss again? Oh yeah, the lips. That's fine on with business. WAIT! THE LIPS?! I HAVE TO KISS A GIRL ON THE LIPS! THAT WAS SO AGAINST THE BIBLE!

Everyone groaned.

Alice giggled and kissed Jasper's hand. He smiled at her then grimaced as he faced Jacob,

"I feel like shooting myself." He muttered, scrunched his eyes up and puckered his perfect lips and kissed Jacob on the nose. Jacob was trying not to flinch away; they ended up laughing as soon as it was done. Jacob turned to his left, oh God, me.

He grimaced worse than Jasper and kissed my cheek, his skin was so hot! I mean like boiling! I blushed and then turned to my left.

"NO! ALICE! NO!" Bella moaned, looking at me. I was dying not to cry at the thought of doing this.

"Deal with it you brat." I snapped and kissed her on the lips, it lasted about 6 seconds.

Emmett and Jasper were laughing so loud the house seemed to shake.

"Can I have some did infectant please?" Bella covered her mouth.

Edward was on her left and laughed as she picked up his foot, making him slide on the floor, and kissed it.

He then turned to Emmett.

"Oh sweet Jesus." He pinched the bridge of his nose at Emmett doling a kissy face to him.

"Come on Eddie kins; make it quick before anyone sees us." He said in a squeaky voice batting his eyelashes at him.

"Emmett, I hate you." Edward laughed, pulling at Emmett's shirt, getting to his shoulder.

"Ooo eager! I like it." Emmett said in the girl's voice again. Everyone was laughing at them.

"Quit it!" Edward growled.

"Feisty are we? That's okay baby, I love you just the way you are." He touched his nose playfully.

I swear Edward hissed at him.

Edward tried to grab his shirt again; Emmett slapped his hand like a girl.

This carried on until Edward just grabbed Emmett's shoulder and kissed it, without hesitating.

"That was so manly." Emmett 'swooned'

"You're acting like a girl Emmett!" Rosalie was choking with laughter.

"Am I a purdy girl?" He batted his eyelashes at her.

"Yes Emmett, you're a pretty girl." She clutched her stomach.

Everyone was doubled over laughing at him, apart from me, how could they find that amusing? It was like those transvestites that you see walking down the streets like its normal, it's disgusting.

_**(This is all Millie's character I swear! I do not agree with any of her shit kay?) **_

"Right, back to the game!" Alice yelled, still holding in laughs.

Emmett turned to Nessie.

"Aw Jeez, why the ear?" Emmett grumbled. Nessie didn't seem too happy about this either.

But she pulled back her hair and exposed her ear.

Emmett quickly kissed it and shot an apologising look to Edward, oh yes they were twin brother and sister.

Nessie then kissed Rosalie's forehead looking strangely like a mother then Rosalie kissed Alice's arm.

"Everyone have fun?" Alice squealed.

"Only if we can do it again sometime." Emmett said in the girl's voice and winked at Edward.

Edward glared and everyone else laughed at them.

"That game was highly inappropriate." I said, glaring.

"Whatever beanbag face it was fun." Bella grinned.

"What now?" Rosalie asked.

"Truth or Dare." Emmett grinned wickedly.

_**How was it? I thought it was funny hahaha well I laughed writing it, imagining Emmett and Edward, please review some ideas for games and truth or dares for them. **_

_**I just wanted to say I'm not homophobic in any way, my best mate is gay, some of my other friends are either bi or gay and my brother's bi also I don't think that way about transvestites, it's their life so deal with it : ) **_

_**Review please and if you want the next chapter to be for you make sure you're reviewer number 219 or 229! Xxxxxxxxx**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Hey, this has taken me about 3 weeks to get this done, please enjoy haahaha this chapter goes out to…Revenger Tigger : ) awww I love tigger ;) xxxxxxxxx**_

_**Chapter 27. **_

_**Millie's POV.**_

"Truth or Dare time!" Rosalie and Emmett sang.

Uh Oh.

"I'm sitting this out." I said stubbornly.

"Nope! Mom _always _plays Cullen game night with us so you have to!" Bella grinned and high fived Emmett.

"Right! Come on! This is _my _game so everyone sit in a circle on the floor!" Emmett smiled and easily lifted up the coffee table and moving it to the far wall, that looked heavy! I was amazed even with those muscles that he could do that!

We all sat in a circle, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Jacob, Nessie, Bella, Edward then me.

"Right let's go!" Emmett grinned. "Rose, you do the honours?" He handed her the bottle.

The leaned into the middle of the circle and span the bottle.

It span fast until it landed on Edward.

"Edward, Truth or Dare?" Rosalie asked.

"Truth?" Edward asked, grimacing.

Rosalie smiled.

"No Dare!"

"Too late to change Eddie!" She giggled. "Have you ever seen two horses mating and how was the experience?"

Everyone laughed apart from Edward and I, we scowled.

"Well…erm yes…it was strange." Edward coughed self-consciously.

"Elaborate!" Rosalie grinned.

I was amazed the blonde could even use that word correctly.

"Well it was a while ago, Me, Dad and Mom were in Tennessee and we drove past a farm and yeah...it felt like I should look away but I didn't it was really weird."

"Yet satisfying." Jasper 'coughed' Edward reached over and hit him in the gut.

"Spin!" Nessie grinned and grabbed the bottle, with a quick flick of her wrist the bottle span.

It landed on Emmett.

"Truth or Dare Emmett?" Nessie sang.

"Dare." He scoffed.

"I'm picking." Edward smirked. "Emmett I dare you to ring the 9th person in your contact list and ask them, when a cow laughs does milk come out of its nose."

"That's a crap dare do another."

"No, you have to!"

Emmett rolled his eyes but pulled out his mobile.

I saw him scroll through.

"NO!" Edward and Jacob yelled, "Go back." They smirked.

"Seriously? My God you guys sure know how to make me look stupid."

_Well you are stupid you good for nothing redneck._

Edward shot around to glare at me with hate. I swear to God he has issues.

"Fine."

"Speaker Em." Jasper grinned.

"Who's he calling?" I asked.

"This guy we know, Demetri." Bella answered.

_**Emmett's POV.**_

It had to be Demetri didn't it?! The one guy in the Volturi that no matter what we always argue, he calls me stupid and I call him a wimp and so on blah blah blah. He'll probably go around telling everyone how much of an idiot I am because I can't even say it's a dare.

"Cullen?" He answered.

"Demetri." I gritted my teeth.

"What the hell do you want, and how do you have my number?"

Alice handed me a sheet of paper on what to say. I glared at her.

"Um I have a question it's kind of personal." I tried not to laugh at the others on the floor.

"Huh? Finally figured it out."

"Figured what out?" I asked, confused.

"That you don't need that gal of yours anymore you'd rather have a guy." He said like it was obvious.

"What?!" I growled.

Everyone but Millie and Rose were laughing now.

"Demetri, I'm not gay!" I roared.

"Easy tiger."

"And you're calling _me _gay?" I scoffed.

"I don't follow."

"_Easy tiger._" I mimicked.

"Shut it Cullen, what do you want?"

"You know when cows sneeze?"

"Yeah…"

"Does milk come out of their nose?" I sighed.

Roars of laughter erupted, so I was on speaker too, perfect.

"Cullen, when humans laugh does urine come out of their nose?"

"Oh piss off." I hung up. "That was a crap dare guys."

_**Right that was a crap chapter guys, I need some dares of you! So remember if your review ends in 9 the next chapter is for YOU! REVIEW xxxxxxxxx**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**Right, this is the last truth or dare chapter because I realized I'm crap at truth or dare questions hahaha ah well here we go and this chapter is dedicated to reviewer number 229, LunaEvanna Longbottom **_

_**Chapter 28.**_

_**Esme's POV. (Day before rule change, for the Cullen's it's in a few days sorry) **_

This week was going longer than my transformation, I found myself taking up knitting! Something my human mother had tried to force me into. I detested it but somehow I found it more entertaining than being fawned over by Cameron. And today we had to go grocery shopping, oh the joys of pretending to be human.

"Kids! Cameron!" I yelled at the bottom of the stairs.

The kids ran down, Cameron behind them and I swear to God he tried to trip Tyler up then! I really hate that man.

"Time to go grocery shopping guys."

"The list is on the refrigerator." Cameron sighed and turned to go.

I shot my arm out, knowing he would stop.

"Nope, we're all going. I don't know where anything is so _you'll _have to show me."

He glared at me and I almost hissed. I never do anything like that. When Emmett and Jasper really get on my nerves I snarl just so they'll feel guilty and be quiet for a few hours. But this was serious. I needed to hunt soon or I'll lose my cool.

"Let's go?" Lewis asked cautiously.

"Lewis! How dare you be so rude!" Cameron yelled at the blushing boy before I could open my mouth to argue (yes me arguing!) I got the ultimate glare daring me to speak.

This is going to be a long trip.

_**Millie's POV. **_

This game was getting really boring now. I hated it and I hoped it would be over soon.

Edward span the bottle this time, it landed on Jacob.

"Truth or Dare Jacob?" He grinned wickedly.

"If I pick truth…"

"Pussy!" Emmett and Jasper yelled.

"That'll happen so I pick dare." He finished with a sheepish smile.

"Thanks guys." Edward winked at Emmett and Jasper.

"That's what brothers are for." Jasper laughed.

I grimaced at them, how dare they be happy when I'm so miserable.

I just knew my family were miserable with their witch of a mother there, I felt so sorry for them.

"I dare you to…"He whispered in his ear.

"Seriously?!"

"Yes." Edward chuckled.

"What is it?" I snapped.

"You'll see later, won't she Jacob?" He raised one eyebrow.

"Yeah, I guess so." He looked disgusted.

"Right, I'm bored of this game now, let's do something else." Alice said.

"Jacob still has to do his dare." Edward grinned.

"Later." Rosalie smiled.

_**Sorry that is sooooooo short! But yeah, I've been ill and crap like that leave a review xxxxxxxxx**_


End file.
